


My Boys

by 1d___princess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 37,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d___princess/pseuds/1d___princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tara was little, she had a best friend but then had to move away. She found a new best friend but once again had to move. She found another best friend but was forced to move. Once again, she finds a new best friend and then has to move. This best friend, gets Tara into a bit of trouble with her parents. So once again she has to move. Each of her best friends gave her a present before leaving and she always kept them. When Tara starts out at a brand new school and makes plenty of friends, everything goes well. That is until the fist day of high school when she sees people she never thought see would ever see again. Will that all become best friends? Will anyone of them fall for Tara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Friend Forever

~Tara's POV~

My mom wakes me and lays out my clothes for the day. I get up and get dress and brush my shoulder length, straight brown hair. I head down stairs for breakfast. My dad is sitting at the table reading the newspaper and my mom is placing food on the table. I sit down and wait for my two older brothers to come to the table.

When everyone gets seated, we start eating. There are eggs, bacon, sausage, french toast, fruit, and waffles. My mom loves to cook and she is extremely good at it. As I finish up eating, my dad gives us all hugs and heads to work. My mom cleans up the table as my brothers and I rush to get our things for the first day of school.

I am really excited. This is my first day of kindergarten. I can't wait to get to class and meet kids my own age. My mother calls us down and we load up in the car. My brothers Andrew and Stan begin to tell me how much I'm going to like school and I get even more excited. We arrive at the elementary and head inside.

We take my brothers to their classes and then walk to my class. My mom gives me a hug and kiss goodbye before letting me walk into the classroom. The teacher is helping the other students with their things. She sees me and comes over to help me. I take a seat next to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He smiles at me shyly and I smile back.

"Hello. I'm Tara. What's your name?" I ask the boy. "Hi. I'm Niall." He replies. "Want to be best friends?" I ask Niall. "Sure." He says with a smile. From that day, Niall and I spend everyday together. We are joined at the hip like most kids our age.

Toward the end of first grade, my parents tell my brothers and I that we are moving. I become very upset. What would happen to Niall? I can't leave my best friend. We had promised to be friends forever and never spend a day apart from each other.

One evening, Niall and his family come over for supper. My parents tell them the news and I see Niall become sad. 'I don't want to leave him' I think. After they leave, I fall asleep crying.The next few days, Niall and I do everything possible together. We want to make sure we have the best time.

The day finally arrives where we have to move. Niall and I look at each other for a while saying nothing. "I have something for you Tara." "I have something for you too. You first though." I say. He pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to me. It is a bracelet that has the Irish flag on it. "Thank you." I say and slip it on my left wrist. I run over to the car where his present is at and run back to him. "Here. I want you to have this." I hand him my favorite stuffed animal, a teddy bear. "I can't take this. You sleep with him every night." Niall says. "I want you to have him so you don't forget me." I say and he nods. We both then hug each other not wanting to let go.

Both of my parents and his mom walk over to us. "Let's get one last picture of you two." My mom says. Niall and I stand next to each other and smile. Both of our moms take the photo and then its time to go. Niall and I hug one last time. "Don't ever forget me." Niall says. "I won't. And don't forget me." I say back. We let go and my dad leads me to the car and buckles me in. I look out the window to Niall and wave and he waves back as we drive off.

I begin to cry. I already miss my best friend and know I will probably never see him again. I will probably never see Mullingar, Ireland, again let alone come back to Ireland. This is the worst day of my life.

~Niall's POV~

I am looking down at my desk when I feel someone sit down next to me. I look up and smile shyly at the girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She smiles back at me.

"Hello. I'm Tara. What's your name?" She asks me. "Hi. I'm Niall." I reply. "Want to be best friends?" She asks me. "Sure." I say with a smile. From that day, Tara and I spend everyday together. We are joined at the hip like most kids our age.

In first grade, Tara and I make a promise. We promise to be friends forever and never spend a day apart from each other.

One evening, my mother, brother, and I go over to Tara's for dinner. Her parents tell us the news that they are moving and I become sad. 'I don't want her to leave' I think. After we leave, I fall asleep crying.The next few days, Tara and I do everything possible together. We want to make sure we have the best time.

The day finally arrives where they have to move. Tara and I look at each other for a while saying nothing. "I have something for you Tara." "I have something for you too. You first though." She says. I pull something out of my pocket and hand it to her. It is a bracelet that has the Irish flag on it. "Thank you." She says and slips it on her left wrist. Tara runs over to the car where my present is at and runs back to me. "Here. I want you to have this." She hands me her favorite stuffed animal, a teddy bear. "I can't take this. You sleep with him every night." I say. "I want you to have him so you don't forget me." She says and I nod. We both then hug each other not wanting to let go.

Both of her parents and my mom walk over to us. "Let's get one last picture of you two." Her mom says. Tara and I stand next to each other and smile. Both of our moms take the photo and then its time for her to go. Tara and I hug one last time. "Don't ever forget me." I say. "I won't. And don't forget me." She says back. We let go and her dad leads her to the car and buckles her in. She looks out the window to me and I wave and she waves back as they drive off.

I begin to cry as we head back home. I already miss my best friend and know she is probably never coming back. This is the worst day of my life.


	2. A New Best Friend

~Tara's POV~

I'm sitting in my new home in Wolverhampton, England. I'm still not over the fact that I had to leave my best friend. I hear a knock at the door and see my mom answer it. Standing there are two adults and three kids. My mom guides them inside and calls to all of us. My dad comes in from his office and my brothers come in from upstairs. I get up from the couch and walk over to the others. I notice a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Payne. These are their children Nicola, Ruth, and Liam." My mom says. I look at the kids. Nicola and Ruth both seem about my brothers ages but Liam looks to be about my age. "Why don't you kids go upstairs and play?" My dad says. The six of us go upstairs into the play room and begin to play.

As I'm playing with Liam, I realize that I'm going to need a friend and that maybe he can be my new friend. But he can never be my best friend. Niall already has that spot. "I'm Tara." I say to all three of them but mostly to Liam. That's when my brothers then introduce themselves. Liam and I get to talking and decide to be friends.

That whole summer, the six of us always hang out. When the first day of second grade comes around, Liam and I get put in the same class and sit by each other. We do everything together. We even spend the night at each other's houses a few times. Liam and I become best friends. I don't forget about Niall though.

The following year, my parents get a divorce. My brothers and I stay with our mom and we never really see our dad anymore because of how much he works. He has gotten too absorbed in his work and it caused problems between my parents. My mom remarries a few months later and I now have three step brothers.

The summer between third and fourth grade rolls around. That's when I'm given the same news as two years earlier. Once again, we are moving. 'Why?' I ask myself. That night, the Paynes' come over for supper and my parents tell them the news. I look at Liam and his face is sad. I can't believe I have to go through this again. When they leave, I get ready for bed and cry myself to sleep just like the first time.

As we pack up our things, Liam and I hang out every single day. We have to make the most of things. I had promised Liam on the first day of second grade that we would be friends forever and I intend to keep that promise.

The day comes where we have to move. Liam and his family come to say goodbye. I say goodbye to Nicola and Ruth and then stand in front of Liam. "I promise that we will always be friends. And to prove it, I want you to have this." I say and hand Liam a bracelet that I had made in art class one day. It is pink and purple. Our favorite colors. "Forever and always. I have something for you too." Liam says. He then hands me a bracelet that I guess he made in art class too. It's purple. We help each other tie the bracelets onto our left wrists. We hug. "I will never forget you." Liam whispers into my ear. "Friends Forever. I won't forget you either." I whisper back.

Our parents come over and take a picture of us together smiling. I get in the van and wave to Liam as we drive off. He waves back. I get tears in my eyes but cry silently. I can't believe I lost another best friend. I look down at my wrist to see both bracelets from my two best friends. This is the worse day of my life.

~Liam's POV~

We have just gotten new neighbors a few houses down. My parents decide that we must go over and introduce ourselves. We head over and my mom knocks on the door. A woman answers it. "Hello. Caroline Smith." The woman says. My mom introduces all of us and then Mrs. Smith leads us inside and calls for her family. I see a man and two boys about my sisters ages come into the room. Then a girl with straight brown hair and blue eyes comes into the room. She looks to be about my age.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Payne. These are their children Nicola, Ruth, and Liam." Mrs. Smith says. "Why don't you kids go upstairs and play?" Mr. Smith says. The six of us go upstairs into the play room and begin to play.

As I'm playing with Tara, I realize that I'm going to need a friend and that maybe she can be my friend. "I'm Tara." She says to all three of us. That's when her brothers then introduce themselves. Tara and I get to talking and decide to be friends.

That whole summer, the six of us always hang out. When the first day of second grade comes around, Tara and I get put in the same class and sit by each other. We do everything together. We even spend the night at each other's houses a few times. Tara and I become best friends.

The summer between third and fourth grade rolls around. One night, we go over to Tara's for supper and her parents tell us that they are moving. I instantly become sad. I look at Tara and her face is sad. I can't believe I have to go through this. I don't want her to leave. When we leave, I get ready for bed and cry myself to sleep.

The day comes when they have to move. My family and I go over to say goodbye. I say goodbye to Andrew and Stan and then stand in front of Tara. "I promise that we will always be friends. And to prove it, I want you to have this." She says and hands me a bracelet that she probably had made in art class one day. It is pink and purple. Our favorite colors. "Forever and always. I have something for you too." I say. I then hand her a bracelet that I made in art class too. It's purple. We help each other tie the bracelets onto our left wrists. We hug. "I will never forget you." I whisper into her ear. "Friends Forever. I won't forget you either." She whispers back.

Our parents come over and take a picture of us together smiling. She gets in the van and waves to me as they drive off. I wave back. I begin to cry because I just lost my best friend. This is the worse day of my life.


	3. Another Best Friend

~Tara's POV~

We have now moved to Doncaster, Enlgand. I'm playing games on the computer as my five brothers fight over the TV. It used to just be two brothers but when my parents got divorced and my mom remarried, I gained three more brothers. I can't stand them fighting all the time. I just want school to start so I don't have to deal with them.

I hear the doorbell ring and then the boys are quiet. My mom answers the door and I hear her talking with someone. She then calls all of us into the entry way. I notice a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He reminds me a little of Liam. All except the eyes of course. I briefly look down at the two bracelets on my wrist before looking back up. My mom introduces the family and then she introduces us.

I learn that the boy's name is Louis and that he is the same age as my brother Stan. I go back to the computer assuming Louis would join the boys'. However, he follows me. We begin talking and we decide to be friends. We spend the rest of the summer together hanging out.

When school starts, we are lucky enough to be in the same class. We meet some other people but Louis and I always are together because we have become best friends. That's right. I now had a new best friend, but I never forget about Niall and Liam.

One day after the end of fifth grade, we are having supper with the Tomlinsons' when my parents tell all of us that we are moving. It is happening again. I get a new best friend and two years later we are moving. I can't believe this. I already know what is going to happen. I look at Louis's face and he is crying. Not just sad but crying. Once they leave, I get ready for bed. 'We're going to make these last few days count and then the day of we will exchange gifts, promise to never forget each other, hug, and take a picture.' I think. I lay down and cry myself to sleep.

Louis and I hang out every single second possible until moving day arrives. We stand in front of each other. I have made a bracelet for him and am waiting to give it to him. " I have something for you." We both say at the same time. We smile a little and then he says, "You first." I hand him the bracelet I made. "Friends Forever. Tara." He reads. He looks at me with a slight smile and hands me something. Its also a bracelet. "Friends Forever. Louis." I read. We help each other with the bracelets and then hug. "Never forget." I whisper. "I couldn't even if I tried." He says back. Then it's picture time. We place our arms around each other's shoulder and smile.

I then get in the van and wave to Louis. He waves back as we drive off. This is the worst day of my life.

~Louis's POV~

Our new neighbors have just arrived. We head over and my mom rings the doorbell. A woman answers the door and begins talking with my mother. We are invited inside and she calls her family to come meet us. Five boys come into the room and then a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She looks down briefly and then looks back up. Her mom introduces us and then her family.

I learn that the girl's name is Tara and only a couple years younger than me. There's one boy the same age as me but I don't care. I can tell that Tara needs a friend and that's why I follow her to the computer. We begin talking and we decide to be friends. We spend the rest of the summer together hanging out.

When school starts, we are lucky enough to be in the same class. We meet some other people but Tara and I always are together because we have become best friends.

One day after the end of fifth grade, we are having supper with the Brookes' when her parents tell all of us that they are moving. Tara looks at my face and I am crying. Not just sad but crying. Once we leave, I get ready for bed. 'We're going to make these last few days count' I think. I lay down and cry myself to sleep.

Tara and I hang out every single second possible until moving day arrives. We stand in front of each other. I have made a bracelet for her and am waiting to give it to her. " I have something for you." We both say at the same time. We smile a little and then I say, "You first." She hands me a bracelet. "Friends Forever. Tara." I read. I look at her with a slight smile and hand her something. Its also a bracelet. "Friends Forever. Louis." She reads. We help each other with the bracelets and then hug. "Never forget." She whispers. "I couldn't even if I tried." I say back. Then it's picture time. We place our arms around each other's shoulder and smile.

She then get in the van and waves to me. I wave back as they drive off. This is the worst day of my life.


	4. Best Friend

~Tara's POV~

I'm now sitting in my room watching TV in Holmes Chapel, England. I have lost three best friends. I cannot afford to lose another one. I will make no new friends.

That plan fails because we get introduced to yet another new family. There's a girl named Gemma who is the same age as one of my brothers. The boy with curly hair and green eyes, named Harry, is the same age as me. I don't want to talk with him but do so anyways to be nice. When they leave, I decide that Harry and I might be able to be friends.

The next day, I hop on the school bus to find Harry already on and saving me a seat. I sit down and sigh. "Is everything okay?" He asks. I nod yes but think of my three best friends. Harry pulls me out of my thoughts and we discuss school. We discover that we have the same lunch and almost every class together.

As the school year continues, Harry and I become close. We do almost everything together. We are best friends.

Harry and his family are over one night and we are given the news that we have to move. I am a little shocked this time because it had only been a year not two and I am hearing that we have to move. Harry looks at me with a shocked face as well. I go to bed that night crying a little but then fall asleep listening to Harry's favorite song.

The next few days, we hang out. Then moving day comes. "Harry, I want to give you something so you will always remember me." He nods and then I give him a necklace with the letter T on it and friends forever inscribed on the back. He puts it on and then hands me something. "This is for you." He says. I open my hand to a locket. The outside has an H on it. I open it up and there's a picture of us giving each other bunny ears. I smile and give him a hug. "I will always treasure this Harry." "I will never forget you Tara." He puts it on me. Then comes picture time. We stand there hugging and he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Before I get in the van, I give Harry a kiss on the cheek. Once in the van, I turn around and wave at Harry and he waves back. Then we are off. This is the worst day of my life.

~Harry's POV~

We are introduced to our new neighbors. There are five boys and one girl. She has straight brown hair and blue eyes. We begin talking.

The next day, she hops on the school bus to find me already on and saving her a seat. Tara sits down and sighs. "Is everything okay?" I ask. She nods yes. I pull her out of her thoughts and we discuss school. We discover that we have the same lunch and almost every class together.

As the school year continues, Tara and I become close. We do almost everything together. We are best friends.

My family and I are over one night at Tara's and we are given the news that they have to move. I am shocked. I look at Tara and she has a shocked face as well. We leave and I go to bed that night crying a little but then fall asleep listening to Tara's favorite song.

The next few days, we hang out. Then moving day comes. "Harry, I want to give you something so you will always remember me." I nod and then she gives me a necklace with the letter T on it and friends forever inscribed on the back. I put it on and then hand her something. "This is for you." I say. She opens her hand to a locket. The outside has an H on it. She opens it up and there's a picture of us giving each other bunny ears. She smiles and gives me a hug. "I will always treasure this Harry." "I will never forget you Tara." I put it on her. Then comes picture time. We stand there hugging and I give her a kiss on the cheek.

Before she gets in the van, she gives me a kiss on the cheek. Once in the van, she turns around and waves at me and I wave back. Then they are off. This is the worst day of my life.


	5. New Best Friend

~Tara's POV~

I am now living in Bradford, England. It's a nice place but I really hope we don't move anymore. I can't stand it. Both of my parents have started to get absorbed up in their jobs. Not as much as my real dad though. My older brothers watch me even though I'm thirteen and old enough to take care of myself.

School starts in a couple of days but I'm not nervous. I do though, decide to change my look a bit. I don't want to dress all girly like. This is middle school for pete's sake. I have to change and especially since its a new school.

I wake up ready for the first day of school. I get dress in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and throw on my black toms. I put a little make-up on and keep my hair down. I grab my bags and walk into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. I grab a granola bar and bottle of water and quickly eat.

I head out the door and begin the walk to school since my brothers left with the car before I could say something. I get to school and place things in my locker before heading to first period. I walk into the classroom and see only a few seats open. I sit down next to a boy with black hair and brown eyes. He doesn't say anything to me but keeps looking straight ahead.

The day has been okay so far. No one has introduced themselves yet and I'm okay with that. If I don't make any friends then there's nothing to worry about when I move. I walk into third period and there's only one seat left. Its toward the back of the room right next to the boy from first period.

I notice the teacher get up and leave and everyone begins talking. The boy next to me turns my way. "Hey. I'm Zayn." "Tara." "You new here?" "Yep. First day." "Enjoying it?" "I guess. Nothing new to me. This is my fifth school." I say. "Fifth? What have you done to get kicked out of so many schools?" He asks. I chuckle a bit. "I've never been kicked out. My family has just moved. A lot." "Well, by the way you are dressed I would've never guessed." "The way I'm dressed? What does that have to do with anything?" "In this school, if you wear black most people assume you're an emo kid or trouble maker." Zayn says. I look at his clothes and see that he is wearing black. "I see. So which are you?" "I guess you'll just have to find out won't you?" He says with a smirk. "I guess I will." The bell rings signaling the end of class and our conversation.

When lunch rolls around, I get in line. I then notice someone familiar standing behind me. "Want to eat lunch with me?" I look over and see Zayn. "Why not. Its not like I have anywhere else to sit." "No friends yet?" "Nope. But it doesn't bother me." I say. We get our lunch and he leads me over to a table near the back. There are a few people dressed in black eating. "Guys. This is Tara." Zayn says while taking a seat and I follow suit. He then introduces me to his friends.

After lunch, I walk into art class and once again there sits Zayn. By himself and the only open chair is right next to him. I take the seat and give Zayn a smirk. "You like to draw?" I ask him. "Yeah. It's one of my many talents." "Oh really?" I question with an upraised eyebrow. "Yes." He replies. We talk the whole period and I realize that Zayn isn't as bad as he looks. Maybe we can be friends.

~Zayn's POV~

I'm sitting in first period waiting for school to start. I see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes dress in all black. She looks around the room looking for an open seat. I follow her with my eyes and she takes the seat next to me. That's when I look straight ahead and don't say a single word to her.

In third period, I take a seat in the back of the room. Everyone else comes in and finds a seat. Then I see the girl from earlier. I look around and the only seat left is right next to me. She sits down and looks completely bored.

When the teacher leaves the room, everyone starts talking. I turn to her. "Hey. I'm Zayn." "Tara." "You new here?" "Yep. First day." "Enjoying it?" "I guess. Nothing new to me. This is my fifth school." She says. "Fifth? What have you done to get kicked out of so many schools?" I ask. She chuckles a bit. "I've never been kicked out. My family has just moved. A lot." "Well, by the way you are dressed I would've never guessed." "The way I'm dressed? What does that have to do with anything?" "In this school, if you wear black most people assume you're an emo kid or trouble maker." I say. She looks at my clothes and sees that I'm wearing black. "I see. So which are you?" "I guess you'll just have to find out won't you?" I say with a smirk. "I guess I will." The bell rings signaling the end of class and our conversation.

When lunch rolls around, I get in line. I then notice someone familiar standing in front of me. "Want to eat lunch with me?" Tara looks over and sees me. "Why not. Its not like I have anywhere else to sit." "No friends yet?" "Nope. But it doesn't bother me." She says. We get our lunch and I lead her over to a table near the back. A few of my friends are already there eating. "Guys. This is Tara." I say while taking a seat and Tara follows suit. I then introduce her to my friends.

After lunch, I walk into art class and take a seat. Tara walks in and notices that I'm by myself and the only open chair is right next to me. She takes the seat and gives me a smirk. "You like to draw?" She asks me. "Yeah. It's one of my many talents." "Oh really?" She questions with an upraised eyebrow. "Yes." I reply. We talk the whole period and I realize that Tara is an okay girl. Maybe we could be friends.


	6. Party

~Tara's POV~

The first few weeks, Zayn and I get to know each other and even hang out a little. We have become best friends even though I believe I don't need one. I guess I am wrong.

My parents and siblings have noticed a change in me and they should. I'm not the same girl I used to be. I dress and act differently now that I've met Zayn. I notice that I'm acting a little like my oldest brother. He has become a rebel child. My parents let it go since he is in college. When they are home, we always seem to get into arguments.

They want their little girl back. I try to tell them that it won't happen but they keep insisting that I can't act like a rebel. That just makes me want to act like a rebel even more.

My parents decide to go on a week long trip and leave my oldest brother in charge. This is perfect. I don't have to deal with my parents and can get away with anything. Derek, the oldest, doesn't care about any of us younger kids. Especially me. It might be because I'm a girl or because I'm acting just like him. I don't care though.

Zayn and I are in art class done with our projects and just talking. "So what do you want to do after school?" He asks. "My parents are gone for the week so we can hang out at my place." "What about your brothers?" "They won't care. Andrew and Stan will be out and the three older ones could care less about me. They don't even know I'm home half the time." I say. "Alright. We'll hang at your place then."

After school, Zayn and I walk to my house. Just like I expected, Andrew and Stan are out. What I don't expect is that Derek is the only one home. He tells us that he is having a few friends over and to stay out of his hair. I nod and pretty much ignore him. Zayn and I sit in the living room playing video games.

Later on, Derek's friends start arriving. Zayn and I look at each other and realize what is going on. Derek is having a party. We put the games up and begin to party. Zayn comes over to me with a drink in his hand and hands it to me. I don't think about it being beer and take it from him.

As the night goes on, I continue to keep drinking. College guys come up to me and flirt with me. I flirt back. I notice Zayn and some college girls flirting as well. We look at each other and smile knowing this was the best night.

Hours later, I see Zayn leave but don't say anything to him. I'm too busy dancing with other guys. One of the guys leans down and whispers in my ear. "Want to go somewhere a little more private?" I nod and he leads me downstairs to the basement where there's a spare bedroom. He locks the door and I begin grinding on him. Eventually he pulls off my top and pants and he takes his shirt off. I notice that his jeans are really baggy when he picks me up and places me inside of them. I begin to kiss his chest. He lays down on the bed and places his hand on my butt and squeezes. I let out a giggle and then he pulls me up. He kisses my lips and I kiss back. After our make-out session, we put our clothes back on and go back to the party.

I take note of what time it is and decide to go to bed. I walk upstairs toward my room but can still hear the music so I head up to the attic. To Derek's room. Its a little bit quieter so I lay down and fall asleep.

Sometime during the night, I hear Derek come upstairs. He gets changed and then lays down in bed. Next thing I know, I get pushed off the bed and I hit my face on something. I lay on the floor staring into darkness and then black out.

The next morning, I get ready for school and notice that I have a black eye. This is not good. My brothers and parents will see this and then I will be in sooo much trouble. I escape the house without anyone noticing and meet up with Zayn at our lockers.

"Last night was pretty fun." Zayn says. "It was." I close my locker and turn around to face Zayn. "Whoa. What happened to your eye?" "I fell off the bed last night and I think I hit a table." I say. We talk more about the party in first period and then school goes as normal.

~Zayn's POV~

The first few weeks, Tara and I get to know each other and even hang out a little. We are in art class done with our projects and just talking. "So what do you want to do after school?" I ask. "My parents are gone for the week so we can hang out at my place." "What about your brothers?" "They won't care. Andrew and Stan will be out and the three older ones could care less about me. They don't even know I'm home half the time." She says. "Alright. We'll hang at your place then."

After school, Tara and I walk to her house. Just like she expected, Andrew and Stan are out. What she didn't expect is that Derek is the only one home. He tells us that he is having a few friends over and to stay out of his hair. She nods. We sit in the living room playing video games.

Later on, Derek's friends start arriving. Tara and I look at each other and realize what is going on. Derek is having a party. We put the games up and begin to party. I walk over to her with a drink in my hand and hand it to her. She takes a sip as I take a sip of mine.

As the night goes on, I continue to keep drinking. College girls come up to me and flirt with me. I flirt back. I notice Tara and some college guys flirting as well. We look at each other and smile knowing this was the best night. Hours later, I leave and don't say anything to Tara.

The next morning, I meet up with Tara at our lockers. "Last night was pretty fun." I say. "It was." She closes her locker and turns around to face me. "Whoa. What happened to your eye?" "I fell off the bed last night and I think I hit a table." She says. We talk more about the party in first period and then school goes as normal.


	7. Trouble

~Tara's POV~

The following day, I show up to school. I still have a black eye but covered most of it with make-up. My parents are coming back today and I don't want them to find out. Not even my brothers have noticed and Andrew pays the most attention to me. That's okay though.

I'm at my locker waiting for Zayn to show up so we can walk to third period. We always meet at our lockers and walk to class together, but today Zayn is running late. I look down the hall and see a blonde headed my way. I recognize her from a couple of my classes but can't remember her name.

She walks right up to me and starts talking trash. I ignore her for a few sentences but than can't take it and start trash talking back. She then says something that just puts me over the top. That's when I throw a punch and a fight starts. I hear a familiar voice shout my name but keep on hitting the girl. Someone grabs my waist and pulls me back not letting go. I look up to see that it's Zayn. A teacher has pulled the blonde girl back. "Both of you, principal's office. Now."

The blonde girl heads to the office and the bell rings. Everyone else makes their way to their classes. Zayn lets go and follows me to the office. "What happened back there?" "She started trash talking me so I did the same and then the fight started." "And you started it I'm assuming?" He asks. "You betcha. A girl like her could never start or finish a fight." I say with a smirk. We reach the office. "You should get to class. You're late." "Don't worry about me. I will say this though. Nice job pounding Whitney's face." Zayn says and walks off. I am a little shocked. I can't believe Zayn is proud of what I did. Oh well. I walk into the office and take a seat.

A few minutes later, we are talking with the principal. We tell her what happened and she gives us both detention. She gives us passes for your class and we are free to go. To class that is. I leave following the blonde girl and head to my locker. I start to get things out but stop when I realize that I can just skip the rest of class. So that's what I do. I close my locker and walk through the gym and outside to the commons.

I'm about to sit down at a table but I see mine and Zayn's friends sitting under a tree not far off. I go over there and sit with them. They are smoking and a couple are drinking beers. We sit there talking until the bell rings and head inside.

Zayn and I meet up at our lockers and make our way to our next class. "How much trouble did you get?" "Not much. Just detention today after school." "That's not too bad. Most people get suspended for a few days." He says. "You would know." I say with a smug grin. He winks and then we walk to our separate classes.

During fifth period, I get bored and stare out the window. I see someone alone under a tree smoking. It's a guy and he's wearing all black. I then notice the black hair and realize it's Zayn. 'Didn't know he smoked' I think to myself. Towards the end of class, I look back out the window and Zayn is still there smoking. Then someone walks up to him. It's not one of his friends though. It's a teacher. Zayn puts out the cigarette and the teacher guides him inside. I'm guessing to the principal's office. The bell rings and I head to art class.

I reach art class and Zayn is already there. I sit down next to him and ask, "So what's your punishment?" "What do you mean?" "I saw you smoking last period. That is until you got caught." "Right. Just detention." I nod and we work on our projects.

After school, Zayn and I go to detention. After a while, we get bored. Zayn reaches into his jacket and pulls out two straws and paper. He hands me a straw and we both start making spitballs. We hit the blackboard, desk, the window, and the blonde girl who I got in a fight with. She looks back and gives me a death glare and I smile back making her mad and she turns back around. I actually have fun in detention. All thanks to Zayn.

I arrive home and notice my parents car. I walk in the door and my dad walks out of his office. "Where have you been young lady?" He questions. "Out with some friends." "Doing what?" "Just hanging out. Jeez Dad. Lighten up." I say and make my way to my room. I turn on my music and sit at my desk working on my art project.

My mom yells supper is ready and I make my way downstairs. Everyone is seated when I walk in. I make my way to my seat when my mom rushes over and grabs my face in her hands. "Honey, what happened?" Crap. I forgot about the black eye and the fight at school. "Nothing. I just got hit in the face during gym. I'm fine." I sit down in between Stan and Andrew as my mother takes her seat.

As we pass around the food, I notice Derek giving me a look. "Don't believe Tara. She got into a fight at school and got detention." He says. "What!?" Both my parents yell. I give Derek a death glare and he smirks back at me. "Actually, she was the one who started the fight." He continues. Everyone is quiet. "How do you know?" I question. "The school called earlier." Great. "Young lady, we will talk about this later." My dad says with anger in his eyes. We all go back to eating. There's some talking but not much. I continue to glare at my oldest brother and he still has that stupid grin on his face.

After supper, my parents talk to me and I have to do the dishes for a whole week. Its not too serious but its not fair either. Derek had gotten into fights at school but never got in trouble. I can't believe this. I rebel and get punished but Derek doesn't. I hate my older brother.

~Zayn's POV~

I'm running late to third period. My teacher kept me after to talk to me about my test grade. Does he really think I care? Whatever. I make my way to mine and Tara's lockers so we can walk to third period together.

When I get closer, I see students gathering around a couple of people. I realize that the first fight of the year is going on. I walk closer to get a better view. I see a blonde girl. Then I notice who she's fighting and it's Tara. "Tara!" I say loudly but she ignores me. I walk up behind her and grab her waist. I pull her back as a teacher pulls the blonde girl back. Tara tries to get away but I keep a firm grip on her. She looks up and sees that it's me and stops trying to get away. "Both of you, principal's office. Now." The teacher says.

The blonde girl heads to the office and the bell rings. Everyone else makes their way to their classes. I let go of Tara and follow her to the office. "What happened back there?" "She started trash talking me so I did the same and then the fight started." "And you started it I'm assuming?" I ask. "You betcha. A girl like her could never start or finish a fight." She says with a smirk. We reach the office. "You should get to class. You're late." "Don't worry about me. I will say this though. Nice job pounding her face." I say and walk off.

The bell rings signaling the end of class and I leave the room. Tara and I meet up at our lockers and make our way to our next class. "How much trouble did you get?" "Not much. Just detention today after school." "That's not too bad. Most people get suspended for a few days." I say. "You would know." She says with a smug grin. She has no idea. I wink and then we walk to our separate classes.

I start to head to fifth period but decide to skip instead. I walk outside using the gym doors and find a place to sit. I pull out a cigarette and light it and begin smoking. When it gets closer to the end of the period, I notice a teacher coming my way. When the teacher gets near me, I put out the cigarette and let him guide me to the principals's office.

I talk with the principal and she gives me detention. Oh well. Now Tara and I can hang out after school. The bell rings and I leave. I walk to art class and take my seat as I wait for Tara. She sits down and asks, "So what's your punishment?" "What do you mean?" "I saw you smoking last period. That is until you got caught." "Right. Just detention." She nods and we work on our projects.

After school, Tara and I go to detention. After a while, we get bored. I reach into my jacket and pull out two straws and paper. I hand her a straw and we both start making spitballs. We hit the blackboard, desk, the window, and the blonde girl who she got in a fight with. She looks back and gives Tara a death glare and Tara smiles back making her mad and she turns back around. I actually have fun in detention. All thanks to my brilliant idea and Tara.


	8. Working With Whitney

~Tara's POV~

It's been a few weeks now since the fight and things have happened. I've been skipping classes, smoking, and drinking. I got a couple of detentions and almost got into another fight. I've been grounded a few times but Zayn has come to the rescue each time. I've been sneaking out of the house to go to parties. I don't care if I get caught. I have so much more fun now then when we first arrived.

I'm running down the hallway toward mine and Zayn's locker. I have amazing news and can't wait to see his reaction. I see him at his locker and pick up the pace a bit. When I get there, I stop and take deep breaths. "In a hurry?" He asks. I hold up my index finger to signify that I need a minute. When I can finally breathe, I look at him and smile. "What's going on?" "Guess who just got two tickets to see our favorite band?" I ask. "Hmm. The President? Or maybe one of your brothers?" He says with a smirk. "No, me. This Friday night, you and I are going to the concert." "Seriously?" "Would I joke about this?" I say with a serious face. He shakes his head no. "How did you get the tickets?" I explain how I got the tickets as we make our way to class.

In second period, the teacher assigns everyone a partner for a project we are doing. And I get stuck with Whitney. This is not going to end well. I try telling the teacher that her and I can't work together but he threatens to send me to the office if I back talk him one more time. I stop talking and look over at Whitney. She gives me a death glare and I just groan. Mr. Penn tells us to get started and neither one of us dares to move. The rest of the class works on the project but we just sit and glare at each other.

Finally, she gets up and walks toward me. I smile knowing that I just won. "Look. We both know this won't work. I hate this just as much as you do but I need a good grade so don't screw this up." She says with a bit of an attitude. I nod and she takes a seat but keeps some distance between us. We get some work done and I do have to admit that it wasn't too bad. I still hate her guts though.

When the bell rings, I meet up with Zayn and tell him about what happened. "I would love to see you two work together." He says chuckling. "It's not funny Zayn. There is no way this will end well. She's got to be up to something." He changes the topic as we sit down and try to work on homework. "So Jay is having a party tonight. Wanna come?" He asks me. "If I can get away from my parents then yes." "I thought you weren't grounded anymore." "I'm not but my parents want me to study tonight. They got a call from the school about how my grades are dropping." "Do they realize that you don't care?" "I think they know that but they are trying to get their sweet little princess back. They just don't understand me." "What do you mean?" I explain to Zayn how my parents have a plan for each of us. Their plan for me is to run my own business. I just want to live my own life but they never listen.

~Zayn's POV~

Tara has been grounded a few times lately but I always come to the rescue by sneaking her out to parties. I don't care if I get in trouble with her parents. They don't even know me and they are way to strict. At least from what I've heard about them.

I'm at my locker getting my books for first period when I notice Tara running towards me. When she gets to me, she stops and takes some deep breaths. "In a hurry?" I ask. She holds up her index finger signaling that she needs a minute. When she can finally breathe, she looks at me and smiles. "What's going on?" "Guess who just got two tickets to see our favorite band?" She asks me. "Hmm. The President? Or maybe one of your brothers?" I say with a smirk knowing the answer. "No, me. This Friday night, you and I are going to the concert." "Seriously?" "Would I joke about this?" She says with a serious face. I shake my head no. "How did you get the tickets?" Tara explains how she got the tickets as we make our way to class.

When the bell rings for the end of second period, I meet up with Tara and she tells me about what happened with Whitney during class. "I would love to see you two work together." I say chuckling. "It's not funny Zayn. There is no way this will end well. She's got to be up to something." I change the topic as we sit down and try to work on homework. "So Jay is having a party tonight. Wanna come?" I ask her. "If I can get away from my parents then yes." "I thought you weren't grounded anymore." "I'm not but my parents want me to study tonight. They got a call from the school about how my grades are dropping." "Do they realize that you don't care?" "I think they know that but they are trying to get their sweet little princess back. They just don't understand me." "What do you mean?" She explains to me how her parents have a plan for each of their kids. Their plan for Tara is to run her own business.


	9. Flirting Buddy

~Tara's POV~

In gym class, we go outside to the track and run laps. Eventually I see a blond haired boy under the bleachers. I recognize him as Jay. He is with two other people. When the teacher isn't looking, I sneak over to the group. Standing with Jay is Devon and Marcy. "Hey Tara. Wanna smoke?" Devon asks. "Sure." I say and he hands me a cigarette. "You coming to my party tonight?" Jay asks. "Wouldn't miss it." I say. We stand around smoking without talking. "We should get back Devon." Marcy says. "What do you mean?" I ask her. "We help out in the office during this period." Devon says. "And if we don't get back before Ms. Tain notices we're gone, she'll have us cleaning up the school." Marcy finishes explaining. Jay and I say bye to them as they make their way to the office.

I look over at Jay and can tell he has a plan. "What are you up to?" I say. "I want to show you something." I nod my head and we put out the cigarettes. He leads me to his car and we get in. The drive to wherever we are going is quiet but not uncomfortable. We stop at a two story brick building not far from the school and get out. "What is this place?" I ask. "This used to be a cafe but it went out of business. Now it's my secret hangout place. Only Zayn knows about it." He takes my hand and leads me upstairs to what looks like a living room. I take a seat on the couch as Jay goes into another room.

He comes back with two cans of beer and hands one to me. I open it and take a sip. He sits down and asks questions about me. Even though I've hung out with Jay before, we don't know each other that well. When I met Jay, I thought he was cute and I have a few feelings for him but I don't want to date him. Maybe we can be flirting buddies.

"I've got another question for you Tara." He says. "What is it?" "Well, I'm not looking for a girlfriend but I kinda like you. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be flirting buddies." I can't believe what I'm hearing. He just pretty much read my mind. I finish off the can of beer before answering. "Sure." I say and giggle a bit. I get up and head to the kitchen for another beer. "Sexy." I hear Jay say. I turn around and ask, "What's sexy?" "You and that butt of yours." He says smiling and then winks. I giggle and then continue to the kitchen.

I walk back to the living room and open the can as I sit down on the couch and put my feet on Jay. We continue talking and flirting.

~Jay's POV~

I decide to skip fourth period so I head outside. I see the girls gym class heading for the track to run laps. I also see Tara. She looks really pretty. When I met her, I had begun to like her. I walk over to the bleachers and light a cigarette and watch the girls. Especially Tara.

About 10 minutes later, Devon and Marcy join me. We stand around smoking and talking. Then I see a girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes walking our way. Immediately I recognize the girl as Tara.

"Hey Tara. Wanna smoke?" Devon asks. "Sure." She says and he hands her a cigarette. "You coming to my party tonight?" I ask. "Wouldn't miss it." She says. We stand around smoking without talking. "We should get back Devon." Marcy says. "What do you mean?" Tara asks her. "We help out in the office during this period." Devon says. "And if we don't get back before Ms. Tain notices we're gone, she'll have us cleaning up the school." Marcy finishes explaining. Tara and I say bye to them as they make their way to the office.

As they leave, I come up with a plan. She looks over at me and can tell I have a plan. "What are you up to?" Tara says. "I want to show you something." She nods her head and we put out the cigarettes. I lead her to my car and we get in. The drive to where we are going is quiet but not uncomfortable. We stop at a two story brick building not far from the school and get out. "What is this place?" She asks. "This used to be a cafe but it went out of business. Now it's my secret hangout place. Only Zayn knows about it." I take her hand and lead her upstairs to the living room. She takes a seat on the couch as I go into another room.

I come back with two cans of beer and hand one to her. I open it and take a sip as she opens her's and takes a sip. I sit down and ask questions about Tara. Even though I've hung out with Tara before, we don't know each other that well. I want to date Tara but don't think she likes me as more than a friend. Maybe we can be flirting buddies.

"I've got another question for you Tara." I say. "What is it?" "Well, I'm not looking for a girlfriend but I kinda like you. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be flirting buddies." I lie a bit. About not wanting a girlfriend. She finishes off the can of beer before answering. "Sure." She says and giggles a bit. She gets up and heads to the kitchen for another beer. "Sexy." I say. Tara turns around and ask, "What's sexy?" "You and that butt of yours." I say smiling and then wink. She giggles and then continues to the kitchen.

She walks back to the living room and opens the can as she sits down on the couch and puts her feet on me. We continue talking and flirting.

~Zayn's POV~

I wait for Tara at our lockers just like everyday. After a while, I head to lunch alone. I get my food and head to the back table. Only Devon and Marcy are here.

"Do you guys know where Jay and Tara are?" I question. "Last we saw them was last period under the bleachers at the track." Devon says. "What were you guys doing out there?" "Having a smoke." Marcy says. "Only we didn't stay for the whole period. You know what Ms. Tain would do if we hadn't come back." Devon explains.

'He is right. If they would have smoked the whole period, they would have to clean the whole school. But where are Jay and Tara?'

"Did either one of them mention going somewhere?" I ask. "No." They say in unison. I begin to eat as I think of where they could have gone. 'The mall? The park? His house?' I drop my fork and stand up knocking over my chair. "You okay Man?" Devon asks. I nod my head. "I know where they are." I say as I head out of the school.

I run towards the old run down cafe and Jay's car is there. I go inside and head upstairs.


	10. What Just Happened?

~Tara's POV~

As I finish the beer, Jay pulls me up on his lap and I giggle. I am definitely drunk. I found out at a party one day that when I get drunk, I giggle. He starts to kiss my neck and I let him. I giggle a few times and then straddle him and kiss his neck. I stand up and pull him up as well. He grabs my butt and kisses my neck again.

Next thing I know, he takes off his shirt and leads me to another room. I notice a bed and begin to think, 'Does he want to sleep with me? We are just supposed to flirt. Why did I get so drunk?' Jay lays me on the bed and continues to kiss my neck.

As he kisses me, I hear what sounds to be a door closing. "Jay? Tara?" I hear someone call out. Next thing I know, someone is standing in the door way and says, "What the heck?!"

Jay stops and we both look up to see Zayn standing in the door way.

~Jay's POV~

Tara finishes the beer, and I pull her up on my lap and she giggles. Maybe she's drunk. I start to kiss her neck because I really like her and she lets me. She giggles a few times and then straddles me and kiss my neck. Tara stands up and pulls me up as well. I grab her butt and kiss her neck again.

I take off my shirt and lead her to another room. I lay her on the bed and continue to kiss her neck.

Someone says, "What the heck?!" I stop and we both look up to see Zayn standing in the door way.

~Zayn's POV~

I close the door as I walk into the living room. There are a few cans of beer sitting on the table. I look around but Jay and Tara are not in here. I think I hear a noise coming from the bedroom and head that way.

I stand in the door way. Tara is laying on the bed and Jay is on top of her with no shirt on and kissing her neck. "What the heck?!" He stops and they look at me.

~Tara's POV~

I look at Zayn and he looks a bit pissed. I try to think of what I was doing. 'Jay and I just flirting buddies. Why did I let things get this far?' "Zayn." I say kinda quietly. He looks directly at me and his face softens a little. "You don't have to say anything Tara." What does he mean?

Jay stands up and says, "Look Man. This isn't what you think it is." "Oh really?" Zayn says stepping into the room. "You were kissing Tara! With your shirt off!" "We just got carried away. We had a bit too much to drink." Jay explains. "Yeah right! You only bring girls here when you want to sleep with them Jay! Now tell me you weren't planning on having sex with Tara." I gasp. Is that why Jay brought me here and got me drunk. Just to have sex?

"I wasn't! I just thought Tara and I could get to know each other better." Jay says. "Get to know each other better? You mean by having sex?" Zayn questions. "No!" Jay shouts.They are only standing a few feet from each other now. I can't let them get into a fight but I have to know the truth.

"You bring girls here to have sex? Were you going to have sex with me?" I ask looking Jay straight in the eyes. "Yes, I bring girls here for sex. But I wasn't planning on having sex with you." "But you would have if it came down to that right?" I ask. "I don't know. Maybe. Look Tara. I just got carried away with the flirting. That's all." He replies.

"Flirting? What do you mean?" Zayn asks. "We both agreed on being flirting buddies since neither one of us want a relationship right now." Jay explains. Zayn looks over at me and grabs my hand and pulls me toward the door. "Where are you two going?" Jay asks. "Anywhere but here." Zayn says. He guides me downstairs and outside.

~Jay's POV~

I look at Zayn and he looks a bit pissed. "Zayn." Tara says kinda quietly. He looks directly at her and his face softens a little. "You don't have to say anything Tara."

I stand up and say, "Look Man. This isn't what you think it is." "Oh really?" Zayn says stepping into the room. "You were kissing Tara! With your shirt off!" "We just got carried away. We had a bit too much to drink." I explain. "Yeah right! You only bring girls here when you want to sleep with them Jay! Now tell me you weren't planning on having sex with Tara." She gasps.

"I wasn't! I just thought Tara and I could get to know each other better." I say. "Get to know each other better? You mean by having sex?" Zayn questions. "No!" I shout.We are only standing a few feet from each other now. I don't want to start a fight with Zayn but it looks like that might happen.

"You bring girls here to have sex? Were you going to have sex with me?" Tara asks looking me straight in the eyes. "Yes, I bring girls here for sex. But I wasn't planning on having sex with you." "But you would have if it came down to that right?" She asks. "I don't know. Maybe. Look Tara. I just got carried away with the flirting. That's all." I reply.

"Flirting? What do you mean?" Zayn asks. "We both agreed on being flirting buddies since neither one of us want a relationship right now." I explain. Zayn looks over at Tara and grabs her hand and pulls her towards the door. "Where are you two going?" I ask. "Anywhere but here." Zayn says. He guides Tara downstairs and outside.

~Zayn's POV~

I look at the two of them and become pissed. I can't believe Jay would bring Tara here. "Zayn." Tara says kinda quietly. I look directly at her and my face softens a little. "You don't have to say anything Tara."

Jay stands up and says, "Look Man. This isn't what you think it is." "Oh really?" I say stepping into the room. "You were kissing Tara! With your shirt off!" "We just got carried away. We had a bit too much to drink." He explains. "Yeah right! You only bring girls here when you want to sleep with them Jay! Now tell me you weren't planning on having sex with Tara." She gasps.

"I wasn't! I just thought Tara and I could get to know each other better." He says. "Get to know each other better? You mean by having sex?" I question. "No!" Jay shouts. We are only standing a few feet from each other now. I don't want to start a fight with Jay but it looks like that might happen. I don't want him hurting Tara.

"You bring girls here to have sex? Were you going to have sex with me?" Tara asks looking him straight in the eyes. "Yes, I bring girls here for sex. But I wasn't planning on having sex with you." "But you would have if it came down to that right?" She asks. "I don't know. Maybe. Look Tara. I just got carried away with the flirting. That's all." He replies.

"Flirting? What do you mean?" I ask. "We both agreed on being flirting buddies since neither one of us want a relationship right now." He explains. I look over at Tara and grab her hand and pull her towards the door. "Where are you two going?" Jay asks. "Anywhere but here." I say. I guide Tara downstairs and outside.


	11. Helping Out

~Zayn's POV~

I can't let Tara stay here with Jay. Who knows what he would do to her. I have to take her somewhere so we can talk. Also so I can cool down. "Where are we going?" Tara asks. "I'm taking you home." I say. It was the only place I could think of right now. "Home? You can't Zayn" "And why not?" "My mom. She'll be home and she can't know what I've been up to." I guess she does have a point. Maybe I can take her to my house first so she can clean up and then take her home.

"What if you come to my house to clean up and then I take you home?" I ask. "What about my mom?" "We'll just tell her that you got sick and I brought you home." "I guess I could pretend to be sick." She doesn't say anything for a minute and then speaks up saying, "Ok. We'll do that." I smile at her and she smiles back as we walk to my house.

Once at my house, I show Tara the bathroom and then leave and make us some sandwiches. Tara comes into the kitchen and sits down next to me and we both begin eating. "Hey Zayn." "Yeah?" "I was thinking and I realized that I can't go home until after school." "Why is that?" I question. "If I go home now then I won't be able to go to Jay's party tonight." I have forgotten all about Jay's party. I can't believe she still wants to go even after what happened earlier.

"Why do you still want to go?" I ask. "Well I know things didn't go well earlier but he's still our friend and we should forgive him." She says. Once again, she has a good point. "I guess you do have a point. Here's the plan then. We'll stay here til three and then I'll walk you home. Okay?" She nods and we finish our sandwiches.

When we get done eating, we go up to my room and play video games until three. Then I walk her home. "I'll meet you at the market down the street at eight. Okay?" "Yeah. See you then." Tara says and walks in her house and I walk back home.

I meet up with Tara at eight and we walk to Jay's house. We party until about one in the morning and I help her sneak back into her house before going home myself. I had forgiven Jay and we are cool now.

~Tara's POV~

"Where are we going?" I ask. "I'm taking you home." Zayn says. "Home? You can't Zayn" "And why not?" "My mom. She'll be home and she can't know what I've been up to." I have a great point and know he won't try to argue with me. Maybe we can go to his house.

"What if you come to my house to clean up and then I take you home?" He asks. "What about my mom?" "We'll just tell her that you got sick and I brought you home." "I guess I could pretend to be sick." I don't say anything for a minute and then speak up saying, "Ok. We'll do that." Zayn smiles at me and I smile back as we walk to his house.

Once at Zayn's house, he shows me the bathroom and then leaves. I go into the kitchen once I'm out of the shower and sit down next to him and we both begin eating. "Hey Zayn." "Yeah?" "I was thinking and I realized that I can't go home until after school." "Why is that?" He questions. "If I go home now then I won't be able to go to Jay's party tonight." Even after what happened I still want to go to the party.

"Why do you still want to go?" He asks. "Well I know things didn't go well earlier but he's still our friend and we should forgive him." I say. Once again, I have a good point that he can't argue with. "I guess you do have a point. Here's the plan then. We'll stay here til three and then I'll walk you home. Okay?" I nod and we finish our sandwiches.

When we get done eating, we go up to his room and play video games until three. Then Zayn walks me home. "I'll meet you at the market down the street at eight. Okay?" "Yeah. See you then." I say and walk in the house and he walks back home.

I meet up with Zayn at eight and we walk to Jay's house. We party until about one in the morning and he helps me sneak back into the house before going home himself. He had forgiven Jay and they are cool now.

~Jay's POV~

I know Zayn needs to cool down and doesn't want Tara around me right now so I let them leave. I clean up the place and then just head home not wanting to return to school. I set up for the party at six and people start arriving at seven. Zayn and Tara arrive and we work things out. I'm glad he has chosen to forgive me.


	12. Bradford Bad Girl

~Zayn's POV~

Friday morning arrives and I'm excited. My best friend and I are going to see our favorite band play.

I meet up with Tara at our lockers and we begin talking about the concert. We make a bet on which songs are going to be played. Whenever we are together, we don't shut up about the concert.

After school, I walk Tara to her house. "So where do you want to meet at? I ask. "Well your house isn't too far from the arena.I'll just come to your house." "Ok. Sounds good." I say and head home.

I eat supper and then throw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Tara arrives in a cab. I walk out and get in the cab. I look at Tara and notice she is wearing leather pants and my old leather jacket that I gave her because it doesn't fit anymore.

The cab drops us off and we show the guards our tickets before entering. We don't have to wait long for the concert to start. Both of us sing along to the songs. She gives me five bucks since I won the bet.

After the concert, Tara and I head in the opposite direction of my house. "Zayn. Where are we going?" "To a club. I have a friend who specializes in fake IDs." I say and hand her a card. When we get to the club, we show the man at the door and he lets us in. I pull Tara over to the bar and order two beers.

We drink the beers and then head to the dance floor and dance. After a while, Tara heads back to a bar. An older lady, maybe about 21, comes up to me and we start dancing and get more to drink. I see Tara a couple of times and she is dancing with someone.

When I get ready to leave, I look for Tara but don't find her anywhere. I figure she already left so I get a cab and go home. When I get home, I just lay on the couch and fall asleep.

~Tara's POV~

It's now Friday morning. Tonight Zayn and I are going to a concert to see our favorite band and I can't wait. I meet up with Zayn as usual and we begin talking about the concert. We even make a bet on which songs the band is going to play tonight. In our other class and at lunch, the two of us can't stop talking about tonight.

After school, he walks me to my house like normal. "So where do you want to meet at?" He asks. "Well, your house isn't too far from the arena. I'll just come to your house." "Ok. Sounds good." Zayn says and then we part our ways. When I walk in the door, I run up to my room, close the door and turn my music on. Eventually, I pick up a magazine and start reading it.

Sometime later, my dad comes into my room and turns off the music. "Hey! I was listening to that." I say. "Well I have to talk with you." He replies. I ignore him and go back to reading the magazine. Then he snatches that out of my hands. "I was reading that!" I say with a hint of annoyance. "Your mother and I have a business dinner and Derek is in charge. I want you to mind your brother and do what he asks you to do." My father says. I mumble a "Fine" and he gives me my magazine back before closing the door after him.

I listen closely and hear the front door close and then the car driving away. I turn my music back on and begin getting ready for the concert. I curl my hair and then put on a pair of black leather pants, a black off the shoulder top, and my black boots. I look at my clock and realize I should get to Zayn's house. I walk into the hallway and pick up the phone to call a cab. Then I throw on my black leather jacket Zayn gave me and place the house key and tickets into a pocket. The cab arrives and I leave without any of my brothers noticing.

When the cab gets to Zayn's house, he walks out and gets in the cab. As we make our way to the arena, I notice he's wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The cab drops us off and we show the guards our tickets before entering. We don't have to wait long for the concert to start. Both of us sing along to the songs. I give Zayn five bucks since he won the bet.

After the concert, Zayn and I head in the opposite direction of his house. "Zayn. Where are we going?" "To a club. I have a friend who specializes in fake IDs." He says and hands me a card. I look at it and it looks pretty good. When we get to the club, we show the man at the door and he lets us in. Zayn pulls me over to the bar and orders two beers.

We drink the beers and then head to the dance floor and dance. After a while, I go back to the bar for another drink. A guy who looks to be about 20 comes up next to me and we start talking. Before too long, I pull him out on the dance floor and begin grinding on him. I spend most of the night drinking and dancing with the guy. I only spot Zayn a few times and he is dancing with an older lady.

"What do you say we get out of here?" The guy says. I nod my head and he leads me outside to his car. "Anywhere you wanna go?" "Somewhere we can have fun." I tell him. When the car stops, we get out and he takes my hand. He leads me to the back side of a building a through a door. When we get inside, I realize that we are at the movie theater.

We sneak into one of the theaters and head to the very top. There aren't many people in the room. We sit down and start to watch the movie but then the man kisses me and I kiss back. He moves the cup holders and lays me down on the seats. He gets on top of me and resumes kissing me. Before too long, his hand his squeezing my butt. We continue to make-out.

As we make-out, his hand moves to the front of my pants. He undoes the zipper and button before taking them off. Then he pulls my shirt off leaving me in my bra and underwear. I pull off his shirt and kiss his abs. The man takes off my bra and kisses my boobs. I then feel a hand move down to my lower area. He starts to pull down my underwear but I stop him. "Not yet." I whisper in his ear. He goes back to kissing my lips but keeps his hand where it was.

He massages my boobs and then I kiss his chest moving down to his jeans. I pull them off and he brings me back up to his lips. As we kiss, I can feel him on my thigh. My breath quickens. I see a few flashes but ignore them thinking it was just the movie and continue to kiss the man's lips. Another flash goes off and he looks up to where it came from but there's another flash. I see him push whatever is making the flash and then he focuses back on me. Just as he is about to pull my underwear down, I hear someone say, "Stop and put your hands up." He does and I see that there are a few police officers. I groan quietly. 'This can't be good.' I say to myself.

"Both of you stand up slowly with your hands over your heads." We do as the officer says. "Now step away from each other." The man takes a few steps away from me. The officers hand us our clothes and tell us to put them on. As I put my clothes back on, I look toward the door and see someone taking pictures. I can't exactly tell who it is but it looks like Whitney.

Once my clothes are back on, one of the officers handcuffs my hands behind my back and leads me to a squad car. They sit me in the back and drive off to the station. 'This isn't good. I will be grounded for life if my parents find out. How could I be so stupid?' We reach the station and they take my picture, fingerprints, and place me in a cell by myself.

~The Man's POV~

I see a girl sitting at the bar drinking. She look to be 18 maybe a bit older. I sit down next to her, order a drink, and start talking. After five or ten minutes, she pulls me out on the dance floor and grinds on me. We dance and drink for most of the night. At about 3 AM, I feel like taking her somewhere we can have our own kind of fun.

"What do you say we get out of here?" I say. She nods her head and I leads the girl outside to my car. "Anywhere you wanna go?" "Somewhere we can have fun." She tells me. When I stop the car, we get out and I take her hand. I lead us to the back side of the movie theater and through a door.

We sneak into one of the theaters and head to the very top. There aren't many people in the room. We sit down and start to watch the movie but then I kiss the girl and she kisses back. I can tell she is drunk. I move the cup holders and lays her down on the seats. Then I get on top of the girl and resume kissing. Before too long, I place a hand on her butt and squeeze. We continue to make-out.

As we make-out, my hand moves to the front of her pants. I undo the zipper and button before taking them off. Then I pull her shirt off leaving her in bra and underwear. The girl pulls off my shirt and kiss my abs. I take off the bra and kiss her boobs. I then move a hand down to her lower area. I start to pull down her underwear but she stops me. "Not yet." I hear her whisper in my ear. I go back to kissing her lips but keep my hand where it was.

I massage the girl's boobs and then she kisses my chest moving down to my jeans. She pulls them off and I bring her back up to kiss my lips. I see a few flashes but ignore them. Another flash goes off and I look up to where it came from but there's another flash. I push whatever is making the flash away and focus back on the girl in front of me.

Just as I'm about to pull her underwear down, I hear someone say, "Stop and put your hands up." I do as I'm told and I see that there are a few police officers.

"Both of you stand up slowly with your hands over your heads." We do as the officer says. "Now step away from each other." I take a few steps away from her. The officers hand us our clothes and tell us to put them on.

Once my clothes are back on, one of the officers handcuffs my hands behind my back and leads me to a squad car. They sit me in the back and drive off to the station. We reach the station and they take my picture, fingerprints, and place me in a cell with some other men. I know that I'll be here for a few years but this isn't the first time.


	13. Zayn to the Rescue

~Tara's POV~

I get a little sleep but my head is pounding. I see an officer reading the paper. I look at the front page and groan. There's a picture of the man from last night and I at the theater making out and another of him looking at the camera. Thankfully, my face isn't shown. 'Now my parents won't know it's me.' I say to myself.

I look at the officer and clear my throat. "Did you want something?" he asks. "Yes. I want my call." I say. I've watched crime shows so I know that you get a call. He nods his head, unlocks the cell, and leads me to the phone. I dial Zayn's number but he doesn't answer. I put the phone back and look at the officer. "No answer?" I nod my head yes. "You can try again later." He says and locks me back in the cell.

~Zayn's POV~

I hear my cell phone ring but just ignore it assuming it's my mom and just go back to sleep.

~Tara's POV~

Later that day, I ask the officer if I can my a call. He says yes and leads me over to the phone once again. I dial Zayn's number and listen to it ring a few times.

"Hello?" He says sleepily. "Zayn. It's Tara. I need your help." "Your parents?" He asks. "Not exactly. You see I'm kinda in jail." "What do you mean you're kinda in jail?" He says. "It's a long story. Just come down to the police station and bail me out. Please?" I ask. "Ok. I'll be there in fifteen." Zayn says and hangs up. The officer then takes me back to my cell as I wait for Zayn to arrive.

~Zayn's POV~

I hear my phone ring again and decide to answer it this time. "Hello?" He say sleepily and with a hangover. "Zayn. It's Tara. I need your help." "Your parents?" I ask. "Not exactly. You see I'm kinda in jail." "What do you mean you're kinda in jail?" I say more wide awake. "It's a long story. Just come down to the police station and bail me out. Please?" Tara asks. "Ok. I'll be there in fifteen." I say and hang up.

I would rather go back to sleep but I know Tara needs my help. I get up and walk to the police station in the same clothes as yesterday. I get there and give them money to bail Tara out. An officer brings her out and we are free to leave.

"Can we get something to eat?" She asks. I nod my head and we head to Starbucks. We both get something to eat and a coffee. "So tell me how you got arrested." I say and she tells me the whole story. "Wow Tara. You got yourself into a big mess." I say when she finishes. "I know. And thanks for bailing me out." "No problem."

We get up and throw our trash away before walking to her house. We stop outside her house. "You want me to go in with you and explain what happened?" "If you mean tell them a lie then yes. They won't believe me but if you tell them they should." I nod my head and we walk inside.

"Tara is that you?" A womanly voice calls. "Yes." Tara replies. A man and woman come in the room and I see a few guys standing in the doorway of the living room and a few on the stairs.

"Where have you been young lady?" "Sir, if I may?" I ask him. He nods his head at me. "Tara called me last night to hang out and we did. Well we went back to my house and fell asleep. Not together though. And Tara just forgot to call to say see was staying with me." I tell him. "Is this true Tara?" Her mother asks and Tara nods her head confidently.

"What's your name Son?" Her father asks. "Zayn." I tell him and shake his hand which was held out to me. "Thanks for letting her stay at your house. I'm glad to know she wasn't walking home in the dark where she could've gotten raped." I nod my head and tell him I had to leave.

I say bye to Tara and head home.

~Tara's POV~

The officer unlocks the cell and leads me to the lobby. I see Zayn there and we leave. "Can we get something to eat?" I ask. He nods his head and we head to Starbucks. We both get something to eat and a coffee. "So tell me how you got arrested." Zayn says and I tell him the whole story. "Wow Tara. You got yourself into a big mess." He says when I finish. "I know. And thanks for bailing me out." "No problem."

We get up and throw our trash away before walking to my house. We stop outside the house. "You want me to go in with you and explain what happened?" "If you mean tell them a lie then yes. They won't believe me but if you tell them they should." He nods his head and we walk inside.

"Tara is that you?" My mother calls. "Yes." I reply. My mom and dad come in the room and I see a few of my brothers standing in the doorway of the living room and a few on the stairs.

"Where have you been young lady?" "Sir, if I may?" Zayn asks him. He nods his head at Zayn. "Tara called me last night to hang out and we did. Well we went back to my house and fell asleep. Not together though. And Tara just forgot to call to say see was staying with me." He tells my father. "Is this true Tara?" Mother asks and I nods my head confidently.

"What's your name Son?" Father asks. "Zayn." He tells him and shake his hand which was held out to him. "Thanks for letting her stay at your house. I'm glad to know she wasn't walking home in the dark where she could've gotten raped." Zayn nods his head and tells him he has to leave.

I say bye to Zayn and he heads home. My parents tell me I'm not grounded. I then go upstairs and take a shower. When my mom says that supper is ready, I rush down the stairs since I haven't had much to eat. After supper, I go straight to bed.


	14. Hatred

~Tara's POV~

Monday morning, I get ready for school. I look at my eye and it is no longer black and blue. 'Maybe today will be a good day.' I can only hope. I'm ready early enough that I catch a ride with my brothers. Its a good thing too because it's raining out.

When I walk through the doors, I notice everyone either looking at me or whispering. 'What could be going on?' I think to myself. I get to my locker and Zayn is there. "Do you know what's up with everyone today?" I ask. "I have no idea." Then Jay, Devon, and Marcy join us. They ask us about the concert and we tell them about it. Zayn makes sure to add the part about how he won the bet we made. When the bell rings, we go to class.

Everything seems normal except I keep hearing whispers and see the other students looking at me. While I'm getting changed for gym class, I hear Whitney talking with some of the other girls. "Did you guys hear about Tara?" "No." Some of them say. "She got arrested this weekend." "What for?" One of them asks. "She was fooling around in the movie theater." "So what? We all goof off at the movies." "Not that type of fooling around." Whitney says. It's quiet for a moment and then she says, "Tara was naked if you get my drift." I hear the girls' gasp.

I walk up to Whitney and ask, "Where did you hear that?" "Everyone is talking about it Tara. It's not a secret anymore." "I was not naked and we were just kissing." "Then what do you call the two of you only in your underwear? You were naked." "Ok, so maybe I was just in my underwear but we were only kissing." I say. She laughs a little. "Just kissing? C'mon Tara. His hand was on your underwear getting ready to pull it off." I just glare at her. "How old was the man?" Someone asks. "Twenty-four." Whitney says. They all gasp. "How do you know all of this?" I ask Whitney still glaring at her. She leans into my ear and whispers, "I was there. I saw everything." She then smirks at me.

That's when I raise my hand and punch her in the face. She hits me back and we get into a huge fight. Before too long, there are teachers pulling us apart. It takes three or four of them to just get me off of Whitney and two to get a hold of her. They lead her out of the locker room first and then me. We are guided right into Ms. Tain's office.

"I can't believe you two. Another fight. Who started it this time?" Whitney points to me and I lift my hand a little without looking up. "Ok. Since detention didn't get through to the both of you, you're both suspended. Whitney, three days of in school suspension and Tara, four days out of school suspension. Your suspensions start tomorrow. Now Whitney, get to the nurse and then back to class." Whitney leaves and I'm left with Ms. Tain.

"Tara. I don't want you getting into anymore trouble. Next time I might have to involve the police. Is that understood?" Ms. Tain says. "Yes ma'am." "Good. Head to the nurse and get cleaned up before heading back to class." I nod and leave the office heading to the nurse.

When I get there, Whitney is nowhere insight. The nurse cleans me up and I head to the last part of gym. The teacher has me change into my regular clothes and watch the other students. I notice Whitney participating and know that the teacher is keeping us away from each other because of the fight.

~Whitney's POV~

Friday night when Tara got arrested, I sent the pictures I took to the newspaper and told them a little about what happened so they could get the rest of the story from the employees and police officers. It was the perfect way to get Tara back for the fight that happened a while back. Plus I just hate her with all of my guts.

Monday morning, I text my friends and have them spread the word and even tell others when I get to school. I notice Tara walk into the school. Those who have heard about Friday night are whispering about it and giving Tara looks. 'This is perfect.'

By the end of third period, almost everyone in the school has heard. I get changed for gym class and a few girls walk over to me. I notice they aren't talking about Tara so I figure they haven't heard. Now it's my duty to fill them in."Did you guys hear about Tara?" "No." Some of them say. "She got arrested this weekend." "What for?" One of them asks. "She was fooling around in the movie theater." "So what? We all goof off at the movies." "Not that type of fooling around." I say. They stay quiet for a moment and then I say, "Tara was naked if you get my drift." The girls' gasp.

Tara walks up to me and asks, "Where did you hear that?" "Everyone is talking about it Tara. It's not a secret anymore." "I was not naked and we were just kissing." "Then what do you call the two of you only in your underwear? You were naked." "Ok, so maybe I was just in my underwear but we were only kissing." She says. I laugh a her. "Just kissing? C'mon Tara. His hand was on your underwear getting ready to pull it off." Tara and I glare at each other. "How old was the man?" Someone asks. "Twenty-four." I say. They all gasp. "How do you know all of this?" Tara asks me as we keep eye contact. I lean into her ear and whisper, "I was there. I saw everything." Then I smirk at Tara.

Tara raises her hand and punches me in the face. I fight back and we get into a huge fight. After a while, there are teachers pull the two of us apart. I'm pulled away from Tara and guided to the office. Shortly, Tara is guided into the room and takes a seat.

"I can't believe you two. Another fight. Who started it this time?" I point to Tara and she lifts her hand a little without looking up. "Ok. Since detention didn't get through to the both of you, you're both suspended. Whitney, three days of in school suspension and Tara, four days out of school suspension. Your suspensions start tomorrow. Now Whitney, get to the nurse and then back to class." I leave and walk to the nurses office.

The nurse cleans up my cuts and I replay the fight in my head. After words, I head back to class. 'Hopefully I can get her expelled. But how?' I think of ways to get Tara expelled as I participate in class. I see Tara come back and see sits on the bleachers in her regular clothes. I smirk to myself.

~Tara's POV~

After class, I meet up with my friends at lunch. When Zayn sees me, he starts asking questions. I tell them the whole story. "Wow Tara. You're really turning into a bad girl." Jays says. "Shut it." I tell him. After some silence, Jay starts flirting with me to try and cheer me up. It helps a little and I flirt back. The bell rings and we all go our separate ways.

At the end of school, Zayn and I meet up and head for my house but take the long way. "So what will your parents do this time?" Zayn asks. "Probably ground me for a few weeks. More than likely I won't be able to sneak out. I expect them to lock the windows." "Harsh." "Tell me about it." "Have you ever been in this much trouble before?" I shake my head no and then change the subject.

We finally reach my house. I tell Zayn bye and then walk in the door. I prepare myself for what is to come. "Tara. My office. Now." My dad says sternly as he walks toward his office. I follow behind him with my head down. Once I close the door, my dad starts yelling at me. I tune him out for most of the lecturing. When he gets to the punishment, I pay attention. "You are grounded for two weeks. No electronics. You will stay in this house and help your mother with whatever she needs without complaining. Got it?" I nod my head and then ask, "Can I hang out with Zayn though?" "We'll see about that. Now go to your room until supper." I nod my head and leave to my room.

~Zayn's POV~

Tara meets up with me and our friends at lunch. I notice she has a couple of cuts and bruises. 'Must've been a fight.' Once she sits down, I start asking her questions and then she tells us all about fourth period. "Wow Tara. You're really turning into a bad girl." Jay says. "Shut it." Tara responds. After a little while of silence, Jay starts flirting with Tara and she does too. I let it go even though I don't like it. The bell rings and we separate going to our next class.

At the end of the day, Tara and I meet up. We take the long way to Tara's house. "So what will your parents do this time?" I ask. "Probably ground me for a few weeks. More than likely I won't be able to sneak out. I expect them to lock the windows." "Harsh." "Tell me about it." "Have you ever been in this much trouble before?" She shakes her head no and then changes the subject. When we get to her house, we say goodbye and I make my way home.

Later that night, I'm sitting at my computer listening to music and thinking. 'Tara and Whitney truly hate each other. Maybe more than I hate Whitney? What did Tara even do to make Whitney hate her?' I try to figure out the answer to my questions. I can definitely answer the first one but the second was another story.

As I try to fall asleep, my mind flashbacks to the night that started this hatred. Whitney and I had dated for a year. She could be a bit controlling, but I overlooked that. She would flirt with my best friend, but I never really believed that she liked him. A few days later, I saw them kissing. I didn't say anything to them but kept my distance a little. Then on a Friday night, I was walking home from my cousin's house, and I saw them on the sidewalk arguing. Next thing I knew, Whitney pushed him into the street and a car came out of nowhere and hit him causing him to die. Whitney turned and spotted me. We didn't say anything. That night, I texted her and called it quits. Ever since then we have hated each other.

I couldn't get the image out of my head so I got up and decided to take a walk. I found myself where everything happened. After standing there for some time, I go back home. As I try to get to sleep, I toss and turn for what seems like forever before finally falling asleep.


	15. Sneaking Out

~Tara's POV~

The next few days, I'm stuck at home with my mom. She has given me a long list of chores to do. I have to clean the attic and basement, do the dishes every night, vacuum the whole house, dust the whole house, and do all of the laundry. This is torture for me. I hate doing chores and hardly ever had chores before because of being the youngest. My mom isn't that bad unless it comes to cleaning. So these next few days will be the death of me.

At least I get to hang out with Zayn for a little while. He has been coming over after school to give me my school work and to hang out for a couple of hours. He has even joined us for supper a couple of times. Zayn is definitely a cool guy. He's able to trick my parents into thinking he's a good guy allowing for my parents to let him come over more often.

The weekend finally comes but I'm still grounded. I've been contemplating the idea of sneaking out to go to Jay's party. I don't want to get grounded anymore but yet my family hasn't caught me yet. My phone goes off and I pick it up to see I have a new text.

_From: Zayn_

_U going 2night?_

_To: Zayn_

_Yeah. Meet u @ the corner._

Well now my mind is made up. I've already done the dishes and my parents usually retreat to the den after dinner. As long as I lock my door and put on some music I should be good. I change into a mini skirt and tank top and then lock the door and turn my music on before sneaking out the window. Once I'm safely down, I walk to the corner to see Zayn waiting for me. "Let's go!" I say and we head off to Jay's house.

We walk in and head straight to the kitchen for drinks. I grab a cup and search for my friends. Once I find them, I sit down and start talking with them. "Hey Love. How's it going?" Marcy asks. "Terrible. My mom has given a bunch of chores to do. I can't even hang out with anyone except Zayn." "Breaking the rules then?" Devon asks. "You know it. I would be dead meat if they caught me sneaking out but what's the fun in staying at home?" "There is none." Marcy replies. We sit there talking and then Jay comes up to us. "Hey Tara. Looking hot tonight." He says and winks. "Thank you. Wanna dance?" He nods and I get up leading him to the dance floor. The song changes and I start grinding against Jay. "Dang girl. You really know how to move." He says in my ear. I nod and grind even harder. I get to involved with all the fun that I don't notice the time.

An hour or so later, Jay and I go to his room and start making out. I'm completely wasted so I don't exactly realize what is going on. Jay is able to get my skirt and shirt off as we kiss. He is just about to take my under garments off when the door opens. He keeps kissing me though. The person walks over and pushes Jay off of me. "Come on Tara. Zayn's been looking for you." Marcy says. I grab my clothes and put them back on before going downstairs. "There you are T. I've got to get you home." I nod and Zayn grabs my hand leading me home.

~Jay's POV~

I see Zayn and Tara walk in but decide to continue dancing with a girl. 'Dang. Tara is smokin' tonight. Maybe we can have some fun.' After a couple of songs, I go in the kitchen and get another beer. I look around for my friends. I see Zayn making out with a girl and then notice Devon, Marcy, and Tara sitting on a couch talking. 'She needs to be out here dancing. She'll do whatever I say tonight.' I walk up to them and say, "Hey Tara. Looking hot tonight." And wink. "Thank you. Wanna dance?" I nod and she gets up leading me out to the dance floor. 'That was easy.' When the song changes, Tara starts grinding against me. 'Oh yeah.' "Dang girl. You really know how to move." I tell her and she nods before grinding on me harder. I can tell that she's drunk and realize it won't be that hard to get what I want tonight.

After dancing and drinking for a while, I take Tara up to my room and start kissing her. She kisses back and it turns into a heated make-out session. I take Tara's skirt and shirt off without breaking our lips. I have my hand on her bra getting reading to take it off when the door opens. I ignore whoever it is and keep kissing Tara. The person walks over and pushes me off. I look up to see Marcy and she says, "Come on Tara. Zayn's been looking for you." She puts her clothes back on and leaves before I can protest. 'Why do we always get interrupted. Dang Zayn.'

~Zayn's POV~

I've been hanging out with Tara after school when I take her school work to her. I'm able to fool her parents in letting me hanging out with her. It's finally the weekend and Jay is having a party. I know Tara is grounded but I'm hoping she'll come. Helping Tara sneak out has been really fun. I don't care if I get in trouble. She is an awesome girl who loves to party and have fun like me. I decide to text Tara to ask if she's coming.

_To:Tara_

_U going 2night?_

_From: Tara_

_Yeah. Meet u @ the corner._

I head to her house and wait at the corner just like always. When she gets here, we head to Jay's house. We walk in and go straight to the kitchen for drinks. I grab a beer and start checking out the girls' hoping to find one to hang with. I find a girl and we start making out. This is all I do for most of the night. We do a little dancing but when she leaves, I notice the time. It's 3 in the morning. I look around for Tara knowing I should get her home but I can't find her. I find Marcy and asks her if she has seen Tara. She tells me that she will go find her.

After a couple of minutes, Tara comes downstairs. "There you are T. I've got to get you home." She nods and I take her hand to lead her home. The whole way, she is stumbling. "Man. You had a lot to drink." I mumble. "Zayyynnn. Why did we leave?" Tara whines. "Because it's late." I say. We finally get to her house and I help her into her room. "I'll come over later. Just stay in your room until then." I say and head home to get some sleep.


	16. Caught

~Tara's POV~

I know Zayn said to stay in my room but I've really got to go to the bathroom. I turn off my music first and then head to the bathroom. When I come out, I bump into Derek. "I know what you did Tara." "What?" "You snuck out of the house and got drunk. I can smell the beer on you." "Please don't tell Mom and Dad." I beg. "I won't. If..." "If what?" "You do me a little favor." "And what would that be?" "I'll let you know. What do you say?" "Fine." I say and start to head back to my room. "Oh and Tara." "Yeah?" "If you don't do as I say then I'll tell." I nod and go to my room and lock the door behind me. 'Great. Now I've got Derek on my case. This isn't going to end well.' I change into my pajamas and get into bed.

~Derek's POV~

After supper, I go to the club to hang with my friends. I have a couple of drinks but not much because my parents don't know about me drinking. When I get home, I head to the attic where my room is. I hear Tara's music playing just like it was when I left. I stand in the middle of the hallway when I hear a song she hates come on. I wait for her to change it but she never does. That's when I realize she snuck out of the house and I go on up to my room. "Daddy's princess isn't so innocent anymore. I should tell on her. Or maybe I could use this to my advantage. I think I'll go with the latter." I say to myself.

I'm playing video games when I hear voices outside. I pause it and go to the window. I see Zayn and Tara outside and he is helping her sneak back into her room. When I see Zayn leave, I go downstairs to talk with Tara. She goes into the bathroom and I stand outside the door waiting for her. When she comes out, she runs into me. She is wearing a mini skirt and tank top and I can smell beer on her. I smirk and say, "I know what you did Tara." "What?" "You snuck out of the house and got drunk. I can smell the beer on you." "Please don't tell Mom and Dad." She begs. This makes me smirk more. "I won't. If..." "If what?" "You do me a little favor." "And what would that be?" "I'll let you know. What do you say?" "Fine." She turns to go to her room but I stop Tara by saying, "Oh and Tara." "Yeah?" "If you don't do as I say then I'll tell." She nods and then goes into her room.

I head back to my room. 'Black mailing can be so sweet sometimes.' I think to myself. I turn off my game system and go to bed.


	17. The Favor

~Tara's POV~

It's been about a week since Derek caught me. That also means I'll be ungrounded in just a few days. Last night at dinner, my parents told us that they are going away for the weekend with my older brother, Stan, on a college trip. Andrew has also decided to go away for the weekend. He's going to visit our dad. That leaves me at home with my three step-brothers. This won't be such a bad weekend. They won't pay attention to me so I can do whatever I want.

I get to school and find Zayn at his locker. "Hey Zayn." "Hi Tara. What's up?" "Nothing much but my parents and two of my brothers are going to be gone this weekend. So I can hang out." "Sweet. As far as I know there isn't a party tonight but we can hang out with the guys." "Sound good." We continue to talk as we head to class. The day goes by really fast because next thing I know, it's lunch time.

We are sitting at the lunch table with the others just talking. "When do you get ungrounded Tara?" Marcy asks. "Well technically in a few days but my parents are gone for the weekend and by the time they get back my grounding is up." "Nice. So you can hang with us tonight?" Devon asks. "Totally." I reply. We talk about our plans for the night and then head off to class. The afternoon also flies by because then Zayn and I are headed to my house.

"So I'll come to get you at seven. Ok?" "That's fine. See ya Zayn." "Later." He says and we go our separate ways. I'm in my room listening to music when Derek barges in. "What do you want?" "It's time to pay up." "What?" "I'm cashing in my favor. Unless you're backing out then I'll just tell Mom and Dad our little secret." He says with a smirk. "I'm not backing out." I say. "Good. Now put on something that'll make you look eighteen. And don't forget your fake ID." He says. I gasp and look directly at my older brother. "That's right. I know you have one. Now get ready." Derek walks out closing the door and I get ready. I text Zayn and tell him that I can't make it because Derek is keeping a close watch on me tonight. It's half true because whatever I'm having to do tonight means I'm stuck with my jerk of a brother.

I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a one shoulder, long sleeve, short black dress and black heels. I've curled my hair and applied my make up. "Dang Tara. You look hot." I tell myself. "Tara! You ready?" Derek says from downstairs. "Be right down!" I tell him. I take one last look at myself and then grab my clutch with my phone and fake ID. I get downstairs and Derek is at the door with keys in hand. "You did a good job Tara." "Thanks. Now why am I dressed like this?" "Because you are going to pretend to be my girlfriend." "What?" "You heard me. Now let's go." "Where?" "The club." He says and we get in the car and head there.

~Derek's POV~

I'm sitting in one of the dining halls with my friends and we are discussing what to do tonight. "Let's go to the club." One of them says. "Sure." "Yeah." We say agreeing. "We should get you a date Derek." Carly says. "No need to." I say. "Yeah right Man. You're getting a date." Jacob says. 'How can I get out of this? Wait a minute. Tara.' "What about Rose?" Sarah asks. "Guys. There's no need to get me a date." "Of course there is Derek." Carly replies. "Why do you say that Derek?" Cody asks. "Because I was thinking of bringing my girlfriend." "Girlfriend?!" My friends say at once. "Since when did you get a girlfriend?" Jacob asks. "It's been a while. I just haven't said anything because she doesn't want a lot of people to know about us." "What's her name and age?" Carly asks. "Her name is Tara and she's eighteen." "You should definitely bring her tonight Man." I nod and we change subjects.

When I get back home, I hang out in my room. I hear Tara come home and go to her room to tell her the plan. "What do you want?" She asks a bit annoyed. "It's time to pay up." "What?" "I'm cashing in my favor. Unless you're backing out then I'll just tell Mom and Dad our little secret." I say with a smirk. That'll definitely make her do what I want. "I'm not backing out." Tara says. "Good. Now put on something that'll make you look eighteen. And don't forget your fake ID." She gasps and looks at me. I smirk and say, "That's right. I know you have one. Now get ready." I close the door and go back up to my room to change clothes.

I'm downstairs waiting for Tara. Of course she's being a typical girl and taking forever. "Tara! You ready?" "Be right down!" I pick up my keys and then she walks downstairs. "You did a good job Tara." Truth is, she looks really hot. I know what you are thinking. 'Ew, gross. She's your sister." Yes I know that but we aren't blood related. "Thanks. Now why am I dressed like this?" "Because you are going to pretend to be my girlfriend." "What?" "You heard me. Now let's go." "Where?" "The club." I say and we get in the car and head to the club.


	18. Clubbing

~Tara's POV~

When we get to the club, Derek opens the door for me and puts his arm around my waist as we walk in. "Don't forget you are pretending to be my girlfriend. Make it look real." He whispers in my ear before finding his friends in a booth and walking over to them. "Hey guys'. This is my girlfriend Tara." "Hi." I say to them. The girls' say hello back but one of the guys' says, "Dang Derek. She's hot." The guy gets smacked in the head by the girl next to him. "Sorry about him. He hits on all the girls even though he has a girlfriend." I give a little laugh.

"I'm Carly. And this is Jacob." The girl says. "Nice to meet you." "Oh Tara. This is Sarah, Cody, Lillie, Zac, Molly, Ali, and Brandon." Derek introduces as he points to each one. Derek stands up and looks at me. "Would you like anything to drink Babe?" "Sure. I'll take an apple martini for now." Derek gives me a look and I just smile. "So Tara. Tell us how you and Derek met." Sarah says. "Oh. I was just at the college one day checking it out and I bumped into Derek. We started talking and then here we are." I smile. "How cliche." I believe Zac says. Derek comes back and hands me my drink. "What are we all talking about?" "Just how you and Tara met." Jacob says. Derek looks at me and his smile starts to fade. I take a sip of my martini and turn to his friends.

A few drinks later, Derek pulls me out onto the dance floor. As we start dancing, Derek leans in and says, "So how did we meet?" "I bumped into you at the college." "How original." "Shut up. How am I doing with this whole girlfriend stuff?" "Better than I imagined but I think a couple of them might be getting suspicious." "Why do you say that?" "We haven't kissed." "Wait. You said nothing about having to kiss you." "C'mon Tara. It's implied. Unless you want me to tell Mom and Dad." "Fine." I say between gritted teeth and then walk off to the bar. "What can I get you?" The bartender asks. "Whatever your strongest drink is." I say. "Coming right up." I sit there and watch him make the drink. He hands me the drink and I take a big sip. It burns my throat as it goes down but by this point I don't really care. I ask for another and stumble back to the booth with it.

I sit down next to Jacob and take a sip. "Where's your girlfriend?" "In the bathroom." He says. I set my drink down and lean my head back while closing my eyes. A couple minutes later I hear a glass being set down and someone's hand on my knee. I assume it's Derek and don't bother opening my eyes. The person's hand slides farther up. I suddenly open my eyes and turn my head to the left. Jacob is still sitting next to me and it's his hand that is on my leg. "What are you doing?" "C'mon Tara. Live a little. Just relax." I try to but can't really. I grab my drink and down it. "Thirsty much?" Jacob asks. I nod yes and put the drink on the table. My head starts to spin and my vision becomes blurry. "Let's dance Tara." I hear Derek say and he pulls me onto the dance floor. I start grinding on him and can feel him harden. I can't take it any longer and turn around to face him. I look him straight in the eyes which is filled with lust. Next thing I know, my lips are on his.

After hours at the club, we say goodbye and head home. I lay my head against the car window and close my eyes. "Tonight was amazing." I say. "Glad you enjoyed it cause you'll have to keep this up for a while. Alright?" "Mhmmm." I say and sleep over takes my body. Next thing I know, I'm being carried somewhere and then placed on a nice soft bed. Someone takes my shoes off and pulls the covers over me. "Goodnight Tara." Derek says and kiss my forehead before I fall back asleep.

~Derek's POV~

On the way to the club, I can't help but steal glances of Tara from the corner of my eye. She does look really hot. Yes she's my step-sister but that doesn't mean I can't admire her. We get to the club and I open the door and put my arm around her waist as we walk in. I remind Tara about pretending to be my girlfriend as we walk over to my friends who are sitting in a booth.

"Hey guys'. This is my girlfriend Tara." Tara and the girls' say hello and then Jacob says, "Dang Derek. She's hot." His girlfriend, Carly, slaps him upside the head and says, "Sorry about him. He hits on all the girls even though he has a girlfriend." Tara giggles a bit and then Carly introduces her and Jacob and then I introduce the rest of the gang.

I decide to get up and get a drink but I make sure to ask Tara if she wants something. When she responds that she wants an apple martini I give her a look but she smiles back. I go up to the bar and order our drinks. 'She's having way to much fun with this. She's loving the part that she can drink because she's my "girlfriend." If she wants a hangover then fine.' I grab our drinks and head back to the table. I take a seat and hand her the martini. "What are we all talking about?" When Jacob responds with how we met, I turn to Tara and feel my smile fade a bit so I take another drink of my beer. 'This is gonna be a long and interesting night.'

A few drinks later, I'm in the mood for dancing. I take Tara's hand and guide her to the dance floor. As we start dancing, I lean towards Tara so she'll hear me. "So how did we meet?" "I bumped into you at the college." "How original." "Shut up. How am I doing with this whole girlfriend stuff?" "Better than I imagined but I think a couple of them might be getting suspicious." "Why do you say that?" "We haven't kissed." "Wait. You said nothing about having to kiss you." Really? She doesn't think much. "C'mon Tara. It's implied. Unless you want me to tell Mom and Dad." That'll get her. "Fine." She says between gritted teeth and walks off to the bar.

Once she's gone, a couple of girls come over to me and we start dancing. After a few songs, I grab another beer and go in search for Tara. I find her at the booth with Jacob. I walk over and say, "Let's dance Tara." Before guiding her out on the floor. By this point I can tell she is really drunk. She starts to grind on me and I feel myself harden. 'Crap. Why is she doing this to me?' Tara turns around and looks at me before leaning in and kissing me. I kiss back and deepen the kiss. 'Wow. She's pretty good at this.' After the kiss we continue dancing.

Many hours later, Tara and I head home. I know I shouldn't be driving but oh well. 'Tonight went well.' I look over at Tara and she has her eyes closed and head against the window. "Tonight was amazing." She says. I smirk and say, "Glad you enjoyed it cause you'll have to keep this up for a while. Alright?" "Mhmmm." She says and falls asleep.

We get home and I pick Tara up. For a drunk thirteen year old girl she is pretty light weight. I tuck her into bed and then go to bed myself.


	19. Another Night Out

~Tara's POV~

The next morning, I wake up with the most terrible hangover. I look at my phone and see that it's one in the afternoon. I get up and go to the bathroom. I get a glass of water and take two advil before washing my face. I then put my hair up in a messy bun and throw on some baggy clothes. Once I'm dressed, I go downstairs to eat and watch TV.

As I'm watching a rerun of Pretty Little Liars, I hear footsteps on the stairs. My twin step-brothers come in and they both sit on either side of me. Jason then takes the remote from me and changes the channel. "Hey! I was watching something." "Get over it T. There's a game on." Luke says. I huff and move to the other couch. Being the only girl in the family, I've learned to like sports.

After the third quarter, I decide to go up to my room and get on Facebook. I'm shocked at the notifications and friend requests when I get on. It has been a while. Just as I'm about to check out the friend requests, my door is flung open. I spin around in the chair to see Derek.

"Got any plans tonight? No. Good." He says before I can say anything. "And what if I did?" "Cancel them. We're going out tonight." "Again?" "Yes again. Now get ready and make sure you look old enough." "Well where are we going?" "To a party." Derek says and leaves making sure to close the door. I close my laptop and get in the shower. Once I'm showered, I look through my clothes and decide on a pair of jeans with an off-the-shoulder top and some heels. I leave my hair straight and put on some make-up. I hear a knock on my door and Derek say, "You ready Tara?" "Coming." I say and then pick up my phone before heading to the car.

~Derek's POV~

When I wake up Saturday, it's 2 PM. I take some advil and then a shower. I stay in my room playing video games. Later, I get a text from one of my friends telling me there's a party and everyone is going. Guess this means another night out with the gang and Tara.

I go down to Tara's room and barge in. I explain to her we are going out again and it's to a party. She doesn't sound to thrilled but I could care less. When I leave her room, I head back to mine and change into a button shirt. After an hour, I ask Tara if she's ready. When she comes out of the room, we get in my car and I drive to the party.

I hold Tara's hand as we walk into the house and over to my group of friends. "Hey guys'." "Hey. The life of the party is finally here." Jacob says. "Very funny Man." I say. Tara takes a seat with the girls and I tell her I'm going to go get us drinks. When I come back, Tara is talking and laughing with the girls. "Here you go Babe." I say and give the drink to her before giving her a peck on the lips and take a seat next to Jacob.

I spend most of the night with the guys' as the girls' are off somewhere doing there own thing. After many drinks, a girl who looks a lot like Tara takes me by the hand and drags me out on the dance floor. She starts grinding on me. I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her closer. I then start kissing her on her neck. Before too long, she's moaning and I'm getting a boner. I take her by the hand and lead her upstairs.


	20. Sleeping Together

~Tara's POV~

When we got to the party, we found his friends and started hanging out. I spend the night drinking and talking with the girls of the group. I'm having a total blast. At this point I don't even care about the hangover I'll have in the morning. I walk away from the girls' to get another drink when I see people gathered around two boys playing beer pong. When the round is over, I step up and challenge the champion. I amaze everyone by not missing a single shot, holding my liquor, and winning.

I don't continue playing but instead go find somebody to dance with. I find Derek and lead him out on the dance floor. I start grinding on him and he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him and gives me kisses on my neck. As I grind against him, I can feel his boner. He takes me by the hand and leads me upstairs. I don't realize what is going on because of how drunk I am.

We enter a bedroom and Derek closes the door with his foot before kissing me on the lips. I deepen the kiss and he backs me up to the bed. I fall onto the bed and backup as he crawls closer. We start making out as I unbutton his shirt and take it off. He then stops kissing and takes off my heels, shirt, and jeans. "Babe. You look so hot." He says and starts kissing me again. I reach down and unbutton and unzip his pants. He moans and then pulls back saying, "Babe. You created a problem. You need to fix it." "Gladly." I say as I flip us over and pull both his jeans and boxers off. I grab him and begin to suck him off. "Mmmm Babe." He moans. I feel him twitch and then pull him out. I go back up and kiss him on the mouth.

"This is just the beginning." He says and flips us over. He rips off my bra and panties before eating me out. Then he aligns himself up with my entrance and inserts himself into me. It hurts but I hold back the tears. I feel him rip through and then he starts to thrust into me at a steady pace. "You feel so good." I moan and he goes harder and faster. I quickly become a moaning mess and then reach my release. He continues to thrust and then releases as well. We ride out our orgasms together. He pulls out and then lays beside me. "That was amazing." I nod and we put our clothes back on but he has to help me. "Ready to go home?" "Yes." I respond quietly. He picks me and carries me out. On the way home, I fall asleep.


	21. Mistake

~Tara's POV~

I wake up Sunday morning to the sun shining in my eyes. I painfully roll over and fall back asleep. I wake up again at 10 AM and have a MAJOR headache. Painfully and slowly I get up and make my way to the bathroom. I take a couple advil and then hop in the shower. I feel a bit better after the shower and go get something to eat.

As I finish my cereal, Derek comes walking in and memories of last night come flooding back. I rinse out my bowl and quickly make my way to my room. I grab my phone and call Zayn to tell him I'm coming over and spending the night. Then I start throwing some of my things into a bag. When I go back downstairs, none of my brothers are in sight. I leave a note saying I'm staying with a friend and then walk out the door and to Zayn's. As I walk, everything from last night keeps playing in my head and I break out into tears.

~Zayn's POV~

I woke up this morning to the sound of my phone going off. I pick it up and see that it's Tara so I answer. "Morning." "Zayn?" "Yeah. What's up?" "I'm coming over and I'm spending the night." "Is everything ok?" "I'll tell you when I see you." "Ok. See you in a bit." "Bye."

Now I'm worried. Tara didn't sound like herself. Something must have happened last night or this morning. If Derek did anything to her, I'm gonna kill him.

~Tara's POV~

Once I turn onto Zayn's street, I stop and wipe my tears. I get to the front door and knock. A few seconds later, the door is opened by Zayn. Once I look at his face, I break down crying again. He pulls me inside and closes the door. Then he wraps me in a hug and rubs my back. "Shhhh. Deep breaths Tara. Just calm down." Once I've calmed down a bit, he leads me to the couch and sits me down before going into the kitchen. A minute later, he comes back with two mugs of hot chocolate and hands one to me.

"Thanks." I say in a whisper. He nods his head and sips his own while waiting for me to begin. "I'm so stupid Zayn. I should've backed out when I had the chance." "What do you mean Tara? Back out from what?" "Derek. He found out about me sneaking out and getting drunk. He threatened to tell on me unless I did as he said." "Oh no. What'd he do?" "I had to pretend to be his girlfriend. We went out Friday with his friends and everything was fine. Then again last night but...things were...different." I tell Zayn. "Different how?" He asks. I shake my head as tears start to form. "Please tell me?" I nod my head and take a few deep breaths.

"I got super drunk. He was drunk too. We were upstairs alone." "Oh no." I hear Zayn mumble. "He...and I...I-I-I...lost my virginity." " Oh Tara." Zayn says. He takes my mug and sets in on the table before wrapping me into a hug as he can see the tears in my eyes and I start crying again. He keeps rubbing my back and whispering words into my ear to get me to calm down. I can feel the anger in Zayn but he holds it in for me. After a while of crying and just being held by my best friend, I finally calm down. Zayn and I pull out of the hug and he looks directly at me.

"Feel better?" "A bit." "You hungry?" I shrug my shoulders not really wanting to eat anything. "I know what'll help." Zayn says and smiles. "Strawberries and whip cream." I perk up at those words and nod my head. Zayn goes into the kitchen and I grab the TV remote and find something to watch. He comes back in with two bowls of strawberries and the can of whip cream. I take my bowl and the whip cream from him. I make a huge pile of whip cream and then hand the can to Zayn who gives me a funny look. "Sorry. This is my favorite comfort food." He nods and we just sit there eating strawberries and watching TV.

We spend the whole day either watching TV or playing video games. I start to get sleepy so I change into my pajamas and head back to the couch. "What do you think you're doing?" "Um, going to sleep." "Not on the couch." "Then where?" "You can stay in the guest room. It's much comfier than the couch." I nod my head and Zayn shows me to the room. He kisses my forehead and says, "Goodnight Tara." "Night Zayn." He gets to the doorway and before he leaves, I say, "Zayn?" "Yes." "Thanks for letting me stay here." "Anytime." He says and goes to his own room. I turn the light off and snuggle underneath the covers and fall right to sleep.

~Zayn's POV~

When Tara arrived and told me what happened with Derek, I was furious. I can't believe he would take advantage of Tara like that. He's going to pay. I don't know how but he will.

I keep Tara and I entertained the whole afternoon so neither one of us will continue thinking about Derek and what he did. I notice Tara getting tired. She changes clothes and then comes back downstairs. I can tell she thinks she'll be sleeping on the couch but I can't let her do that. Especially after the day she's had, she needs to be comfortable. I tell her she can sleep in the guest room and then lead her there. Right before I start to leave the room, I kiss her on the forehead in a friendly way and say, "Goodnight Tara." "Night Zayn." When I get to the door way, Tara says, "Zayn?" "Yes." "Thanks for letting me stay here." "Anytime." I say and go to my own room.

I change clothes and settle down into my own bed. Memories of today flash through my mind. I will do anything to keep Tara safe. She's my best friend.


	22. Memories

~Tara's POV~

I'm having a really good dream when I hear a voice calling my name. "Tara. It's time to get up for school." "C'mon Tara." I roll over onto my back and open my eyes. Zayn is standing there smiling at me. "Good morning T." "Morning Zayn." "I'll be downstairs eating while you get ready." I nod my head and he walks out to leave me to get ready.

When I get out of the shower, I go back into the bedroom to get dressed. I look in my bag to find that I forgot to pack clothes for today. "Zayn!" I call downstairs. I hear him make his way upstairs. "Yeah. Whaddya need?" He asks. "I sorta forgot clothes for today. Mind letting me borrow some?" "Not at all. Be right back." He goes into his room and then comes back with a pair of black skinny jeans and a black button down shirt. "Here. These should do." "Thanks." I say and he gives me a nod.

Once I'm all dressed and everything, I head downstairs for breakfast. I see cereal and milk sitting on the counter so I grab a bowl and pour myself some cereal. Zayn and I finish breakfast and then head off to school despite me not having any of my school stuff. Oh well. I could care less.

The school day drags on slowly but finally the final bell rings. Zayn and I grab our things and make our way home as usual. Right before we go our separate ways, Zayn stops. "Tara. Just remember you are welcome to stay with me anytime. "Thanks Z. And I'll have your clothes washed and returned to you tomorrow." "Keep them. And don't mention it." I say bye to Zayn and enter the house.

"Tara? Is that you?" My mom calls from the kitchen. "Yeah Mom. It's me." She comes running into the hallway and wraps me in a hug. "I was so worried about you. I thought you had been kidnapped." "No Mom. I left a note yesterday." "I didn't see one when we came home." "Oh. Something must have happened to it. Well I'm gonna go upstairs." "Alright." She says and I leave to my room.

I turn on some music and open my closet to change clothes when something on the shelf catches my eye. I grab the shoe box and take a seat on the floor. I open it up too see some pictures and some jewelry. I pull out the pictures and look at them. The first one is of me this past summer with a boy who has curly brown hair and green eyes giving me a kiss on the cheek. Harry. I look back into the box and see a necklace with the letter H on it. I open it up and see a picture of the two of us giving the other bunny ears.

_"Let's do a funny picture this time." I tell Harry. "Alright. What should we do?" We think for a minute and then look at each other and say, "Bunny ears." We laugh and then take the picture._

_The day to move has finally arrived. Harry and his family are over to say goodbye to us. Harry and I are standing right in front of each other. "Harry, I want to give you something so you will always remember me." He nods and then I give him a necklace with the letter T on it and friends forever inscribed on the back. He puts it on and then hands me something. "This is for you." He says. I open my hand to a locket. The outside has an H on it. I open it up and there's a picture of us giving each other bunny ears. I smile and give him a hug. "I will always treasure this Harry." "I will never forget you Tara." He puts it on me. Then comes picture time. We stand there hugging and he gives me a kiss on the cheek._

I look back at the picture and locket and smile. I put the locket on and then switch to the next picture. This one is of me a few years back and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. We have our arms around each other shoulders and a smile on our faces. Louis. I then pull out the bracelet with his name on it.

_I was playing computer games and Louis had followed me. We started talking and that's how we became friends. When my parents told the Tomlinsons' the news, I looked at Louis and he was crying. We spent every second together until moving day. We stand in front of each other. I have made a bracelet for him and am waiting to give it to him. " I have something for you." We both say at the same time. We smile a little and then he says, "You first." I hand him the bracelet I made. "Friends Forever. Tara." He reads. He looks at me with a slight smile and hands me something. Its also a bracelet. "Friends Forever. Louis." I read. We help each other with the bracelets and then hug. "Never forget." I whisper. "I couldn't even if I tried." He says back. Then it's picture time. We place our arms around each other's shoulder and smile._

I put the bracelet he gave me on and switch to another picture. This one is of me at the end of third grade smiling along with a boy who has a bit lighter brown hair than Louis and brown eyes. Liam. I look in the box and see the purple bracelet and pull it out.

_I told myself that no one could ever replace my best friend. Once I got to know Liam though, we became best friends. We had classes together and did everything together including sleepovers. When we were told the news, I cried myself to sleep that night. Then moving day came. I say goodbye to Nicola and Ruth and then stand in front of Liam. "I promise that we will always be friends. And to prove it, I want you to have this." I say and hand Liam a bracelet that I had made in art class one day. It is pink and purple. Our favorite colors. "Forever and always. I have something for you too." Liam says. He then hands me a bracelet that I guess he made in art class too. It's purple. We help each other tie the bracelets onto our left wrists. We hug. "I will never forget you." Liam whispers into my ear. "Friends Forever. I won't forget you either." I whisper back. Our parents come over and take a picture of us._

I put that bracelet on and switch to the last picture. This one was taken after first grade. I was so young. I'm standing next to a boy with dark brown hair and he's holding my teddy bear. Both of us are smiling but I can see the pain in both of our blue eyes. Niall. He was my first best friend.

_We met on the first day of kindergarten. He was shy but as we talked, he opened up. From that day on, we were joined at the hip and had hardly spent anytime apart. We even lived just a couple houses down from each other._

_Anytime I was upset or sad, I would go to Niall. He could always cheer me up and his laugh was contagious._

_The day finally arrives where we have to move. Niall and I look at each other for a while saying nothing. "I have something for you Tara." "I have something for you too. You first though." I say. He pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to me. It is a bracelet that has the Irish flag on it. "Thank you." I say and slip it on my left wrist. I run over to the car where his present is at and run back to him. "Here. I want you to have this." I hand him my favorite stuffed animal, a teddy bear. "I can't take this. You sleep with him every night." Niall says. "I want you to have him so you don't forget me." I say and he nods. We both then hug each other not wanting to let go._

_Both of my parents and his mom walk over to us. "Let's get one last picture of you two." My mom says. Niall and I stand next to each other and smile. Both of our moms take the photo and then its time to go. Niall and I hug one last time. "Don't ever forget me." Niall says. "I won't. And don't forget me." I say back._

I pull out the last bracelet and put it on. I just stare at the photos for a little while longer before I'm called down to supper. I put the photos back in the box and put it back on the shelf. I tuck the locket inside my shirt and cover the bracelets with the sleeve before going down for supper. I keep quiet as memories of my friends run through my mind.

After supper, I go back up to my room and get on Facebook. I check through my friend requests and see all of my old friends names pop up. I accept all of them and then log off to do homework. I change into my pajamas and head to bed. I fall asleep almost immediately. Today wasn't so bad after all.


	23. Unfocused

~Tara's POV~

The next day, I meet up with Zayn at my locker. I'm dressed in my usual style but with a few additions that are hidden. After putting on the bracelets and the locket last night, I've decided to keep them on. The locket is hidden underneath my shirt and the sleeve of my shirt is covering up the bracelets. Zayn tries talking to me, but I don't really pay attention.

When classes start, all I can think about are the memories of Harry, Louis, Liam, and Niall. I try to focus on my school work but of course I can't. Zayn has asked me a few times if everything is alright and I just nod. Even during lunch I'm out of it. No one is able to get me out of my head.

As Zayn and I walk home after school, we are quiet. I think Zayn realizes there's something on my mind today and he just needs to let me be. When I get home, I'm still in my own world. It comes time for supper and I'm still reliving memories of my friends. I don't hear a single word said.

After eating, I go into the den and look on the book selves for a big light pink book. Once I find it, I grab it, and take it upstairs. I sit down on my bed and look at the cover as I run my hand across it. I open the book to the first page that says, Tara's Scrapbook. I flip through the pages look at the pictures of me with my friends and the memories still come flooding back. I fall asleep looking through the pictures and as I sleep, the memories keep on playing.


	24. Fake Girlfriend

~Tara's POV~

I've finally gotten back to being able to focus on school. Jay was planning on having a party tonight but went home sick, so there isn't one. I now have no plans tonight. This is just great. It's after school and I'm sitting down at my laptop watching random YouTube videos. I hear my door open and turn around to see Derek. I groan and he sits down on my bed.

"What do you want?" "I thought you might want to go do something tonight." "Like what?" I question having an idea of what it might be. "I'm hanging out with my friends and they want me to bring along my girlfriend." "I thought I was done with this." "No. You'll have to be my girlfriend for at least a few more months. However, I could tell Mom and Dad our little secret." Ugh! Why does he do this to me? "Ok, ok. Just don't tell." "Great." He says smiling. "Where are we going and how do I dress?" "Brandon is throwing a party at his place. Make sure you look eighteen is all." I nod my head and he leaves.

I put on make-up and decide to leave my hair straight. I then go to my closet to pick out an outfit. It takes me fifteen minutes until I find the perfect outfit to where. I put on dark wash skinny jeans, a sparkling red spaghetti strap top. I leave my locket and bracelets on. "Tara! Let's go!" Derek calls from downstairs. I put on black heels and then grab my black leather jacket and phone.

On the way to Brandon's house, we keep quiet and just listen to the radio. "You look nice Tara." "Um...thanks." I say. "Don't forget, you've got to make this real." "I know. Dance, drink, and kiss." "Right. Just don't over do it with the drinking alright?" "No promises." I say and give him a smile.

We both go straight to the kitchen and get drinks before meeting up with Derek's friends. "Hey! You made it!" Carly exclaims when she sees me. "Of course. I enjoy spending time with you all." "But not as much as with me." Derek says winking at me. We all burst out laughing and continue just hanging and talking.

After a few more drinks, Molly and Ali come up to me. "Come dance with us." Ali says. "I think I'll just stay here." "Oh come on! Don't be a party pooper." Molly says and they drag me out onto the dance floor. I do love to dance but I've been to enough parties to know what will eventually happen. After who knows how long of dancing, I see Derek come over to me. He pushes me against the wall and we start making-out. He moves his hands to my waist and says, "You look so hot Babe." He goes to kissing my neck and I get help but let out a moan. My 'boyfriend' pulls away smirking. He grabs my hand and leads me back out to the dance floor where I start grinding on him.

Hours later, I'm completely drunk from playing multiple rounds of beer pong and surprisingly losing two of the rounds. "Come on Tara. Let's go." Derek says and leads me out to the car. I look over at him and notice he doesn't have a shirt on. "Where's you shirt?" I ask and giggle. He looks hot. I mean he's got these great muscles and abs. "Oh. It got lost." I giggle and leave it at that. When we pull into the driveway, I lean over and kiss him on the lips. We break apart and then head inside. As I start to walk upstairs, I stumbling so Derek picks me up and we go to his room in the attic.

He sets me on the bed and then I pull him down and we start making-out again. Things get heated quickly, and next thing I know we are both naked and Derek is hovering over me. I give him a nod to tell him to go ahead and he inserts himself in me. Afterwords, we lay next to each other trying to catch our breaths. Derek says something but I don't hear it. I fall asleep with my head on his chest.

~Derek's POV~

At lunch, Brandon was telling us how he's having a party tonight. Once Carly and Sarah heard that, they instantly begged me to bring Tara. "Alright, alright. I'll bring my girl." "Yay!" They exclaimed. "You guys really get along don't ya?" "We do. And Tara is just so pretty and fun." Sarah says. "You've got a great girl D." Carly says. "Thanks." 'If only she was eighteen and my girlfriend. Oh well. Fake dating will just have to do for now.' I think to myself.

When Tara gets home from school, I go up to her room and tell her the plans. She actually seems a bit excited. I go put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Twenty minutes later, I yell for Tara. She comes down wearing jeans and a top along with her leather jacket. She looks hot. We get in the car and head to Brandon's. Before going inside, I remind Tara of the rules.

We both go straight to the kitchen and get drinks before meeting up with Derek's friends. "Hey! You made it!" Carly exclaims when she sees Tara. "Of course. I enjoy spending time with you all." "But not as much as with me." I say and wink at her. We all burst out laughing and continue just hanging and talking. When I go to get another drink, the boys and I decide to go play some beer pong. I get tired of that and go in look for my 'girlfriend' so we can dance. I find her already on the dance floor. 'Dang. So sexy.' When I walk up to her, I push her against the wall and start making-out with her. I tell Tara she looks hot and then kiss her neck. I hear a moan out of her and then pull back smirking. I guide us to the dance floor and instantly we are grinding.

After a bit of dancing, I get us more to drink. I even slip a little something into Tara's. A few hours and many drinks later, I can tell that Tara is completely drunk. I decide it's time to go home so I get Tara and we leave. Once in the driveway, she kisses me. When we go inside, Tara is stumbling up the stairs so I pick her up. All night, I've had a boner and already planned on sleeping with Tara again. We get to my room and things escalate pretty quickly. Afterwords, we lay beside each other. I mumble to myself about Tara being good in bed and next thing I know, she's asleep with her head on my shoulder. I close my eyes and let sleep take over.


	25. Not Remembering

~Tara's POV~

I wake up at 10 the next morning to find myself in Derek's room. "What happened?" I say aloud. Derek comes out of the bathroom with just a towel on. "Morning Tara." "Um morning. What happened last night?" "You don't remember?" I shake my head no. "Oh. Well we went to Brandon's party last night. When we got back you weren't feeling well and wanted me to stay with you. Since your bed is small, I just brought you up here." "Oh. Well thanks I guess." "Mhm."

I lay in his bed trying to remember anything from last night but I don't. I finally decide to go take a shower and get dress when I realize that I'm naked. "Derek?" "Yeah." He says pulling on a shirt. "Why am I naked?" "How would I know? Ever thought maybe you did it during your sleep." "We didn't have sex did we?" "Of course not." He says and I sigh relieved. I grab my clothes and put them on under the covers and then leave and go to my room to get ready for the day.

~Derek's POV~

The next morning, I wake up and Tara is still asleep. I look down at her and smile to myself. She looks cute when she's sleeping and last night was great. I get up and go take a shower. I come back out and notice Tara is awake. "Morning Tara." "Um morning. What happened last night?" "You don't remember?" She shakes her head no. 'Good. My plan worked.' "Oh. Well we went to Brandon's party last night. When we got back you weren't feeling well and wanted me to stay with you. Since your bed is small, I just brought you up here." I lie. "Oh. Well thanks I guess." "Mhm."

I start getting dress and notice her still lying in my bed. She's probably trying to remember something from last night. Thankfully, she won't."Derek?" "Yeah." I say and put on a shirt. "Why am I naked?" "How would I know? Ever thought maybe you did it during your sleep." "We didn't have sex did we?" "Of course not." I lie and I hear her sigh. She put on her clothes and then leaves. If only she really knew but of course I'm not telling her the truth.

I get a text from Jacob saying: Girls at spa. Get your butt to my place. I grab my keys and wallet and drive to the college and to Jacob's dorm. "Hey guys'." "There you are. Come join." I take a seat and am handed a beer. I open in and we begin talking about last night. I even tell them about sleeping with Tara.

~Tara's POV~

When I'm finally dressed and everything, I grab some food and text Zayn so we can hang. Thankfully he's up for it cause I need to get out of the house. I leave a note for my parents and then walk outside and meet up with Zayn. "Hey T." "Hey. Where ya wanna go?" "The park?" "Sure." We start heading that way and talk about what we did last night.

I explain what I remember from last night and what happened this morning. "What do you think Zayn?" "I think it happened. Why else would you be naked. And in his bed." "I don't know but he seemed pretty convincing." I reply. "Come on Tara. It's Derek. He's been lying to his friends about you and he's having you do this so he can benefit. Besides, when have you ever been able to trust him before." Ugh! Zayn does make some good points. "You're probably right." "Most of the time I am." We laugh and then decide to go to his place and hang.

We hang there all day. When I get home, dinner is over and everyone is doing their own things. I go up to my room and decide to go to bed. I am pretty tired.


	26. No Life

~Tara's POV~

Over the next couple of months, I practically have no life. Almost every weekend, I'm out on a 'date' with Derek. Usually it's going to the club or parties. There has been a few that we've gone to dinner or a movie with Carly and Jacob or Sarah and Cody. And then a couple of times, I've got to Jay's parties. I'm getting really fed up with this whole 'dating' thing. I'm half tempted to put an end to this and let my brother tell my parents. I'd rather be grounded that have to keep up this charade.

At school, I meet up with Zayn. I think he might be getting annoyed with Derek stealing me away every weekend. And especially since Derek could pull anything on me. "Hey Zayn." "Hey." He says kinda down. "What's wrong?" "Oh nothing." "Come on Z. I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong." "Fine. I got tickets to see this band I like and wanted somebody to go with me, but nobody will." "I'll go with you." I say. "Yeah right. You'll have to go out this weekend with him." Ugh! I'm gonna kill Derek. That's it. I'm done with this crap. "No. You and I are going to that concert." "What do you mean?" "I'm doing pretending to be his girlfriend. I'm ending it now." "Really?" "Yes. He's done controlling me. Plus I can see it's been affecting us both." "Thanks T. This means a lot." "Anytime Z."

The rest of the day, Zayn was happy. It's great knowing I'm the reason why. He's been down lately cause I can never hang but that's changing starting today.


	27. It's Over

~Tara's POV~

I get home from school and go straight up to Derek's room to find him talking on the phone to somebody. "Derek, I need to talk to you." "Just a minute. Hey Jacob, I've got to go. My girlfriend is here. Bye." He throws his phone on his bed and look at me. "We're going out tonight." "No." "What did you say?" "I said no. I'm done Derek. You held this over me for far too long. Go ahead and tell Mom and Dad. I don't care. You can't control me. I'm done pretending to be your girlfriend." "Fine. I will tell Mom and Dad then."

I leave the room without another word. It feels really good to finally stand up for Derek. Even if he tells and I get grounded then I'll just sneak out again. Besides, he's the one who I "look up to". The rest of the night, I just chill in my room. Actually, I'm sorta waiting for my parents to call me and tell me I'm grounded. The thing is, that it never happens. 'Guess he isn't telling on me.' I go to bed that night feeling relieved.


	28. The Call

~Tara's POV~

It's the last Friday before Christmas Break and I'm excited. No school for two weeks! The only bad thing is I'm stuck at home with my family for two weeks. Thankfully Zayn isn't going anywhere so we can hang out everyday. The final bell rings. I exit the room and meet up with Zayn at our lockers. We throw our stuff in and then walk to my house. "Well I'll see ya Monday T." "Zayn wait." I say and he turns back towards me. "My mom and I are going to the mall tomorrow to finish some shopping. Wanna tag along?" "Sure." "Cool. Be here at 10?" "You got it. See ya." "Bye." I say and go inside.

I decide to change into sweats and a hoodie and then go downstairs to watch TV. "Hey Honey. How was school?" My mom says coming into the room. "It was fine. Oh. Is it alright if Zayn joins us tomorrow?" "Of course." She says and goes to prepare dinner.

After supper, Stan, Andrew, and I decide to play a board game. We're halfway through the game when the phone rings. "I got it!" We all say and then look at each other. We stand up and race to the kitchen. Andrew gets to the phone first and picks it up. "Hello?....Yeah. We are all right here.....I'm not so sure about her. Give me a minute?....Thanks."

Andrew puts the person on hold and then whispers something into Stan's ear. Stan nods and then Andrew starts speaking into the phone. "We're both fine with that. Wanna talk to Tara?....Alright. Here she is." He hands the phone towards me. I look at him and say, "Who is it?" "Just talk and don't hang up." I take the phone from him and they both stay where they are at. "Hello?" "Hi Tara." Oh no. It's him, my dad. "What do you want?" "Just hear me out Tara. I know it's been awhile and I haven't tried talking to you but I'm trying now." "Just get to the point." I tell him. "Alright. I want you to come spend part of your break with me. Your brothers' have already agreed and I would appreciate it if you came to. Please Babygirl?" Ugh! He had to call me that. I've never been able to say no to that name. I do kinda miss him. But he also ruined everything. "I'll think about it." I say. "That's all I ask." "Bye Dad." "Bye." I hang up and walk straight up to my room.

I lie on my bed thinking about what my dad said. I hear a knock on my door and the person walks in. I look up to see Andrew sitting on my bed. "Hey Sis." "Hey. Question. How long would we be at Dad's?" "A week and a half almost. We would leave the day after Christmas." "That long! Can't I just stay here?" "Well yeah you could but do you really want to stay here with Derek and the twins? Without me and Stan here to hang with you?" "No I don't. I don't want to go to Dad's either." "You gotta make a decision Tara. Take a couple of days to think about it and then we'll call Dad and let him know." "Thanks Andrew." I say and hug him. Between my brothers', he's my favorite. He leaves and I decide to get on YouTube and watch random videos.


	29. Shopping and Begging

~Tara's POV~

I finally thought over what I'm going to say to my father but there's one last thing to do before I give him my answer. I get ready and then have a bowl of cereal. I hear the doorbell ring. I jump up and run to answer the door knowing it's Zayn. I open it and there he is. "Hey Zayn. Come on in. We'll be leaving shortly." "Thanks." He says stepping in. We sit down in the living room and watch TV until my mom comes in and tells us it's time to go.

We get to the mall at about 10:30. We go to various stores looking for items for my brothers'. Zayn and I look around and just joke about different things that we see. After a couple of hours, we stop at the food court for lunch. I'm craving tacos so that's what I get. We sit down at a table and start talking. My mom gets along really well with Zayn and I'm glad about that. We finish up eating and my mom says, "You two can go do your own thing while I finish up." "Thanks Mom." I say and Zayn and I head to a few of our favorite stores.

"Hey Z?" "Yeah." "Last night, I got a call from my real dad. He's invited me and my brothers' to spend a week and a half with him. My brothers' have agreed to go." "What about you?" "That's the thing. I don't want to spend the time with Derek and the twins without Andrew and Stan. I also don't want to spend time with my dad. I was hoping maybe you would come with me?" "I don't know T." He says hesitantly. "Please? I really need you there." "And why do you say that?" "Because if I know my brothers' and my dad, which I do, then it won't be much fun for me. Besides we promised to hang out practically everyday of break." "Oh fine. I'll go." "Thanks so much Z." I say giving him a hug. "Anything for you." We finish up and meet back up with my mom.

I get home and ask Andrew for Dad's number. He gives it to me and I make the call. I ask if it's alright to bring a friend and thankfully he agrees to it. I go to bed not dreading seeing my father as much anymore since I'll have Zayn there. He truly is the greatest best friend.


	30. Christmas Break

~Tara's POV~

Two days of break has gone by and it's Christmas Eve. So far it's been kinda boring. Zayn has came over to help me pack for my dad's but for the most part we've been at his house hanging out. We even helped his mom with cooking some cookies. I really like his family and get along with them. I'm actually at his house right now helping him pack.

"So how long has it been since you've seen your father?" Zayn asks. "Ever since he left. Andrew is the only one of us who has actually gone to visit on their own. They get along really well." "What about you and Stan?" "Stan gets along with Dad pretty well too. With me though it's hard to say. I've had no contact with him since he left. I was only eight when he left." "I'm sorry." "Don't be. Not your fault. None of ours really." Zayn walks over to his computer and turns on his music. We finish packing while we listen to our favorite bands.

Zayn and I are sitting in his room talking when his mom comes in. "Would you like to stay for supper Tara?" "Yes please." "Alright. It'll be ready shortly. Zayn, come down and set the table." Zayn follows his mom out and I decide to flip on the TV. I scan through the channels to find a bunch of movies that I really don't want to watch. When Zayn comes back, we get on his computer and watch YouTube videos.

After supper, I remind Zayn about leaving on Wednesday and then walk home. As I'm walking towards the stairs, my mother calls out to me. "Tara, come join us." "No thank you." "Tara," Dad says. "We are having family time. Now come join." I huff and walk into the living room. I take a seat on the floor next to Andrew and we watch some dumb Christmas movie. Once it's over, I rush upstairs and decide to finish packing before going to bed.

~Zayn's POV~

Ever since Tara begged me to go with her to her dad's, I've been nervous. I don't know why but I just feel like I shouldn't go. Tara needs me though so I'm going to be there for her. The past few days, we've hung out and packed for the trip. Tara came over earlier and we finished my packing so I don't have to worry about that the following day.

On Christmas day, I stay at home with my family. We open presents and have dinner and spend the day together. Since Tara couldn't come over today, we've been texting. She's a bit nervous about this trip so I've been trying to calm her down. And myself at that. Hopefully everything goes well.

Before going to bed, I double check to make sure I have everything I need. I change clothes and set my alarm for 8:30. I tell my family goodnight and then lay in bed trying to go to sleep. After about fifteen minutes, I turn some music on and then fall asleep.


	31. Visiting Dad

~Tara's POV~

The next morning, I wake up and get ready for the day. I throw on a pair of skinny jeans with a sweater and then go to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I keep my hair straight and go light with my makeup. I pull on my Ugg boots and go downstairs to have breakfast.

As I eat, I notice my parents looking at me with smiles. "What?" "I'm glad we have our little girl back." Dad says. "Don't worry. She's not back. This is just part of my plan to tell my real dad of how I've changed." I reply and smirk. We are silent for the rest of breakfast. I then get my things and bring them downstairs to put in the car.

My brothers and I load up and then say goodbye to everyone. We go pick up Zayn and head to my dad's house in Coventry. The whole ride there, Zayn and I play games on his phone. My brothers do ask him some questions but mostly allow us to do our own thing.

We finally pull into a driveway and I look out the window to see a two-story white modern house. "Is this really Dad's house?" "Yes." Andrew replies. We pile out of the car and unload our bags. I hear the front door open and then see Dad come out to meet us. He hugs my brothers and then comes over to me. "Hi Tara." "Hi." I decide to give him a hug and he gives me one back. When we pull apart, Zayn is standing next to me. "Dad. This is my best friend, Zayn. Zayn, this is my dad." I introduce. "Nice to meet you Sir." Zayn says while shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you too. And please, call me John." Zayn nods his head and Dad leads us into the house. We pick out our rooms and then meet up in the living room. Dad decides to order pizza for lunch. We sit down and catch/get to know one another while waiting on the pizza.

~Zayn's POV~

As I'm waiting on Tara and her brothers to come pick me, I make sure I have everything I need. I'm actually glad that I said yes to going. It gives me something to do this break since originally I was gonna be stuck here without Tara. I know it'll be a bit weird with her dad and everything but that's alright with me.

They arrive right on time and I put my things in the trunk before getting in next to Tara. She tells me that her dad lives in Coventry so it'll be a bit of a drive. I pull out my phone and we take turns playing various games. Andrew and Stan make a bit of conversation with me but keeps to themselves most of the ride.

When we pull into the driveway of a two-story white house, I'm a bit shocked. I didn't expect something quite this big but oh well. We grab our stuff out of the back when their dad comes out and gives them hugs. Tara exchanges a few words with him before giving him a hug. 'Wow. Didn't expect that.' Tara doesn't really like her real dad so it was surprising. Tara introduces me to him. "Nice to meet you Sir." I say and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you too. And please, call me John." I nod my head and we are guided inside. It's quite a nice house. Nothing like I thought it would be. As we wait on lunch, we sit in the living room talking.

As I sit here, I realize that Tara hasn't acted like she does at home and she's not even dressed like usual. 'She must have a plan on how to tell him.' I get to know John and he doesn't seem like such a bad person. Granted, Tara never told me much about him because of how young she was when he left. I kinda hope that fix things between them. After lunch, we are able to chill and do our own thing since John has a bit of work to do.

"You and your father seemed to get along." I tell Tara. "Yeah. At least for now. We'll see how he is once he sees how I've been dressing." "Do you think he'll get mad?" "Not really sure. I don't ever remember him getting mad. However, next to Andrew, my dad was the only one who understood why I did the things I did." "I take it you have a plan then." "Of course I do Z. That's why I'm wearing these clothes. All part of the plan." I shake my head at her and we continue watching TV.

~Tara's POV~

After Dad gets home from work and we have dinner, he decides we should open our presents. We gather in the living room and he passes out our presents. Andrew opens his and then Stan does. It's now my turn. My dad has gotten me a laptop case, video camera, a couple movies, and a perfume and lotion set. "Thanks Dad." I say with a slight smile. Andrew gives Dad the couple presents we got him and he opens them. "Thanks kids'." It's then that I notice another present that is fairly big. "Hey Dad. Who's that one for?" I ask pointing to it. "Oh. That's for you Tara." He replies and brings it over to me. I open it up and it's a guitar. "Wow. Thanks." I say genuinely. He smiles big at me and we all talk some more.

As I lay in bed, I think about my plan and if I should go through with it. I decide yes because he needs to know what I'm like since he's been gone for so long.

***2 days later***

I've finally showed my dad the true me. He actually wasn't mad. I have this feeling that he knew I would eventually start to act and dress like the way I am. Maybe that's why it didn't shock him. Whatever the reason I don't really care. So far this trip hasn't been too bad. We've all gotten along really well. Dad has been working half days so he can be with us. I wish he would've done that long ago but at least now is better than never. I do have to admit I've had a good time so far.

Zayn and I are watching a movie when my dad comes home from work. "Hey kiddos. Have you had lunch yet?" We shake our heads no. "Alright. Give me a few minutes and then we'll get some." About five minutes later, he comes down with my older brothers. "Alright. Gets your shoes and coats. We're going out for lunch and then go do something fun." We do as he says and then get in the car.

We get to a nice looking restaurant and go inside and get seated. We order our food and then discuss on what we should do afterwards. "I say bowling." "What about skating?" "There's laser flash." "How about something we can't always do?" "I've got the perfect place." Dad says with a smile. "Where?" I ask. "You'll have to wait and see." Our food arrives and we dig in. Once the bill is payed, we get back in the car and Dad starts driving to wherever it is we're going. After a while, we pull into a parking lot. I look at the sign and see we are at an outdoor ice skating rink. 'This could actually be fun.'

On the way back home, we are all laughing about the stupid yet fun things that happened while ice skating. We get home and I decide to go straight to bed. I fall asleep with a smile on my face. I truly did have a good time.

***a week later***

~Zayn's POV~

We're in the car headed back to Bradford since our break is practically over. Tara is asleep and I'm talking with Andrew and Stan. They are both really cool guys' and I see them as big brothers. "I had a good time with you guys'." "We enjoyed having you. Even Dad." Stan says. "I sorta gathered. We got along really well. He's a nice guy." "Thanks Zayn. You're not bad either." Andrew says and we crack up laughing.

When we are near my house, Tara wakes up. "We almost home already?" "Yeah. You slept most of the way." "Well excuse me for having to work on something very important last night." Tara replies. "And what might that be?" "Can't tell ya yet. It's a surprise." "Mhmm." We pull into my driveway and I say goodbye to them before grabbing my things and going inside. My family meets me in the hallways and gives me hugs. "How was your trip Honey?" Mom says. "It was great. I had a good time." "I'm glad." She replies. We sit down to dinner and I tell them about what we did and stuff.

~Tara's POV~

The guys' and I are in the car headed back home. I'm actually disappointed. I enjoyed this past week and a half. My dad and I were able to reconnect.

We are a few minutes into the drive, and I can't stop yawing. I stayed up last night playing guitar and writing a song. I'm writing it for Zayn for his birthday to tell him how much I appreciate him as a friend. After about ten minutes of being in the car, I fall asleep. I wake up and look at my outside surroundings to see that we are back in Bradford. We pull into Zayn's driveway and drop him off and then go home. Andrew helps me with my bags since I now have my guitar to carry in as well.

We are greeted at the door by our mother. She gives us each a hug and kiss on the cheek before allowing us to go upstairs and put our stuff away. Shortly after, dinner is ready. Mom asks us what we each got and what we did while at Dad's. We answer all of her questions. "Well sounds like you guys' had a good time." She says. "We did." The three of us say.


	32. Zayn's Birthday

~Tara's POV~

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

I wake up to my alarm going off. I roll over and turn it off before getting up. As I walk to the bathroom, I notice my calendar has a red circle on today's date. I get a closer look and see that it says, 'Zayn's b-day' in big letters. Even though we have school today, I have everything planned out. I hop in the shower and quickly get ready for school.

I grab my bag and rush downstairs. I'm putting my shoes and jacket on when my mom comes into the hallway. "Tara. Where are you going?" "Today is Zayn's birthday. I've got the whole day planned. First, is going to breakfast." "Well have fun and tell Zayn I said happy birthday." "I will. Bye Mom." I quickly say and rush out of the house.

I make good time in getting to his house. I knock on the door and his mom answers. "Hello Tara." "Hi Mrs. Malik. Is Zayn ready yet?" "Almost. Come on in." "Thanks." I walk in and chat with Mrs. Malik a bit. I hear footsteps on the stairs and instantly know it's Zayn. When he comes into the kitchen I say, "Good morning Zayn." "Oh hey T. Morning." "Well we better get going. We'll see ya later Mrs. Malik." "Bye kids." I grab Zayn's arm and drag him to the door so he can put on his shoes and jacket and grab his bag. I then drag him out of the house and lead him to our destination. "Tara, where are we going? I haven't even had breakfast." "Oh calm down. You'll get your breakfast." I say and chuckle.

As we get closer, I can tell Zayn realizes where we are going. We arrive at the coffee shop and take our usual seats. We order our food and then make small talk. "Before you saying anything Zayn, I want to wish you a happy birthday. This is just the beginning. I've got the whole day planned." "Thanks T but you don't have to do this." "Don't be silly. Of course I do. You're my best friend. Now no arguing with me." "Alright. No arguing." He says and we laugh.

After breakfast and me having to tell Zayn more than once that he wasn't paying, we make our way to school. Once we get there, we meet up with our friends and stand around talking before going to class.

~Zayn's POV~

When I get up this morning, I remember that it's my birthday. I get ready and make my way downstairs just like normal. I'm surprised to see Tara here but I have a feeling she has something planned for today. She quickly rushes me out of the house and we end up having breakfast at the coffee shop. It was really good food. I try to convince Tara to let me pay but she reminds me that I can't argue with her so I have to let her pay. However, I'll get my payback on her birthday. Hehe.

When we get to school, my friends and other classmates wish me a happy birthday. We stand around talking before we have to go to class. For the first few classes, we have subs and just watch movies.

I'm waiting at my locker for Tara so we can go to lunch when I see something covering my eyes. "What's going on?" "Relax Zayn. I'm taking you somewhere." I hear Tara say. I smile and let her lead me to where ever we are going. I hear a door close behind us and then Tara stops me. I hear some footsteps and then the blindfold is taken off of me. "Happy birthday!" My friends say. I give them a smile and say thanks. I notice we are in a classroom. I look at the tables to find pizza and drinks. "You guys' didn't have to do this." "We did. But it was all Tara's idea." Marcy says. I give Tara a big smile and notice her blush. We sit down and start eating the pizza and talking.

After lunch, we go to our last few classes. I try and find out more info from Tara about what she has planned, but she won't budge. I normally don't like surprises but Tara is making this year totally different. I truly couldn't ask for a better best friend.

~Tara's POV~

I'm sitting in last period being restless. I just want school to be over so I can continue on with my plans. I text my brother, Andrew, to remind him to take my guitar to Zayn's house when he goes for the party. I hear the bell ring and jump out of my seat and rush to mine and Zayn's lockers so I can continue with my plans.

Zayn and I put our books in our lockers and grab what we need. I grab his wrist and pull him outside towards the city bus. We get on and find a seat. "Where are we going Tara?" "To the mall. We haven't been in a while and it gives us something to do than just go to your house and do the same thing that we always do." "You don't have a point." "Well duh." I say and smile. We get to the mall and walk around checking out stores for a few hours. "Tara, I'm getting hungry. Can we head home to eat?" "One more place to go before going home alright?" "Alright."

We get back on the city bus and head to the location of the party. I try not to reveal my excitement or a smile. Before the bus turns the corner so we can get off, I tie a blindfold over Zayn's eyes and preparing to lead him off the bus and to the party.

~Zayn's POV~

Tara and I are on the bus headed somewhere before getting food. I'm staring out the window when everything goes black. "Tara what's going on?" "Ssshh Zayn. It's just a blindfold. Don't worry and just do what I say." She says. I feel the bus come to a stop and Tara leads me off the bus. I no longer feel the cold air of outside so I assume we must be in a building but everything is quiet. I hear our footsteps across the floor and a door close. "T, where are we? Can I take this off now?" "Yes." She says. I take off the blindfold and next thing I know, my friends and family are popping out of nowhere and yelling "Surprise!"

I'm gobsmacked! I look around and see food and decorations. I hear Tara next to me laughing. "What's so funny?" "Your reaction." Tara replies still laughing. "Did you do all of this?" She nods her head. "Thank you." I say as I give my best friend a hug. "You're welcome Z." My family comes up and wraps me in a hug and wish me a happy birthday. Music is turned on and everyone starts digging into the food and talking with one another. I walk around talking with the various guests for a bit before getting some food. I find an empty seat where Tara, Jay, Marcy, and Devon are sat and take a seat.

"We've gotta mark this day down in history." Marcy says. "What do you mean?" Tara questions. The rest of us look at each other before Devon speaks up. "Each year since we all became friends, we've tried throwing a surprise party for Zayn but it's always failed. This is the first time anyone has succeed." "Well I'm glad I was able to be the one to surprise Zayn." Tara says and we all laugh.

After a couple of hours, my mom announces that it's time for me to open presents. I groan but Tara grabs my wrist and pulls me over to a table with presents. Even though I don't want to do this, I can't disappoint Tara after everything she's done. Once I've opened all the presents, I notice there isn't one from Tara. I look up next to me, but she's not standing there any more. I then see her on a stage. "Excuse me everybody." The room goes silent and all eyes are on Tara. I get up from my seat and walk to the front middle of the crowd gathered at the stage. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate Zayn's birthday. Zayn is my best friend and I would like to give him his present now." She picks up a guitar and puts the strap on her shoulder before sitting on a stool and adjusting the mic. "Zayn, you have been there for me ever since I moved here. We've done everything together and I hope it stays that way so here is my present to you. I wrote this song just for you. I hope you like it." She smiles at me before looking down at the guitar and start playing.

She finishes the song and everyone claps and cheers. I clap for her and smile. She puts her guitar down and walks off the stage and over to me. I wrap her in a hug and whisper in her ear, "Thank you Tara. That song was great and I'll always treasure it and you." She whispers back in my ear, "You're welcome Zayn and happy birthday." When we pull apart, I give her a kiss on the cheek. We spend the next hour or so having a blast just partying and goofing off.

Once everyone leaves, I help my mom load up the car with my presents. Once the car is loaded, I walk back inside to see Tara trying to take down the banner. "Need some help?" I ask. She nods her head and I get on the other side to help. "Thank you again Tara. Today was really great. I couldn't ask for a better best friend." "It was nothing Zayn. I was just doing what any friend would do." "Well it meant a lot to me." I say and give her a smile. We finish up with the decorations. As we head to the car, I wrap my arm around her shoulder and bring her into my side. We get to our parents cars and turn to each other. "I know you'll probably hit me for this, but I just want to say thank you again." I say. "You're right. I am gonna hit you," Tara says and then hits me on the arm. "And it was nothing." I kiss the top of Tara's forehead say, "Goodnight. Sleep well and I'll see ya tomorrow." "Night Zayn." She replies and then we part our own ways.

I get home and decide to head up to my room and go straight to bed. I lay in bed and just relive the moments of this evening. I can't help but see Tara's happy face in mind as I fall asleep.


	33. Tattoos

~Tara's POV~

It's now April and spring has come. Zayn and I have been hanging out a lot these past few months. So much that I'm hardly ever at home. When I am home though, my parents aren't very pleased with me. The last couple of days, I've been noticing them talking a lot in private. I have a strange feeling that we might be moving again because of me being friends with Zayn.

I wake up one morning and head to the kitchen for breakfast. I hear voices so I stop and listen in. "David, must we really move again?" "I think it's best for this family. Yes, I've been offered a better job but Zayn is turning Tara into a rebel. That's not her. If we move, I think she'll go back to being her old self." "I do want my daughter back but do you think moving will help?" "I do. Besides, they have a great school and even college for all the kids." "Okay. Let's do it. However, let's not tell the kids until after school ends." "Agreed." I hear my parents walk out and I just standing there soaking everything in.

'Moving!? Not again! When is this ever going to stop?' I decide to skip breakfast and go back to my room to get dressed. I text Zayn and let him know I'll be over in half an hour. Once I'm dressed and my make-up is done, I make my way to his house. Once I arrive, I knock and his mom lets me in. "Hello Tara." "Hi Trisha." "Zayn is in the kitchen finishing his breakfast." "Thanks." I say and head into the kitchen. "Morning Zayn." "Morning. So what's going on at home?" "What do you mean?" I say as I take a seat next to him. "C'mon. You wouldn't be here this early unless something happened." "Well I overheard my parents talking about me and I just wanted to get out of the house before anything else happened there." He nods his head in understanding.

After a minute or two of silence, Zayn asks, "What do you want to do today then?" "Well I've been thinking about getting something new done." "Like what? A new piercing, different hairstyle or color?" "Um not exactly. Let's go and I'll tell ya." "Alright." Zayn puts his dishes in the sink and then we exit his house and I begin heading to the other side of town. "Are you going to tell me anything now?" "Okay. Well this morning when my parents were talking, they brought up the possibility of moving." "Moving? You can't move T. We gotta stick together in high school." "I know Z but if we do, I can't do anything. Anyways, there's a big chance we'll move after school ends. Now with all my other friends that I have moved away from, we've gotten each other something in order to remember the other. I want to do the same with you." "Alright well what is it?" "A tattoo. Now before you say anything, we have our fake IDs so it'll all be fine. And then the tattoo that we are going to get is each other's name." "I like your idea." Zayn smiles at me and I smile back. We continue talking about the tattoos as we make our way to the tattoo parlor.

We arrive at the parlor and a man is standing behind the counter. "What can I do for you two?" "Well we want to get tattoos of each other's names." "Alright. Can I see your IDs please?" Zayn and I hand him our fake IDs. The man looks at them and then hands them back. "Come on back and have a seat." We do as he says and then he speaks up again. "Where would you like your tattoos at?" "My left wrist." I say. Zayn looks at me but doesn't say anything. "What type of writing would you like? And then write on this paper how to spell the name you want." The man says and hands me a pen and paper. As I write Zayn's name down, I tell him I want the writing to be fancy. Once we have everything settled, the man gets all of the equipment. "You gonna be ok T?" "Yeah." I say in an unsure voice and nod. Zayn notices my nervousness and grabs my right hand. I smile at him as the man begins with my tattoo.

The man finishes my tattoo and as he gets the supplies to wrap it, Zayn and I admire it. "Wow. I can't believe I just went through with this." "Believe it Tara. It's on your wrist forever. How do you feel?" "I feel pretty good. It wasn't as bad as I expected. I'm just gonna have to hide it from my family." "That won't be a problem for you I'm sure." Zayn says smiling and then the man comes back in and wraps up my wrist. "There you go. Now it's your turn Son." Zayn takes a seat and writes my name on the piece of paper. "Would you like your tattoo in the same font and place." "Yes." Zayn says. The man nods and begins on Zayn's tattoo.

Once Zayn gets his tattoo, we admire it and then the man wraps up his wrist. Before we leave the parlor, we pay the man and then walk outside. "Now that we have matching tattoos, what would you like to do?" Zayn asks me. "Why not go to the arcade or back to your house to play video games?" "We can go back to your house." Zayn nods his head. We make our way to his house as we just make casual conversation.

~Zayn's POV~

Tara and I are at my house playing video games. I'm still a bit upset about the possibility of her moving. Even though we haven't known each other even a year, she's truly my best friend. Yes, the others are my friends, but Tara and I just instantly clicked. What's even more surprising to me is that she went through with getting a tattoo. I know she can be pretty stubborn but I would've never expected this. She just better be glad that she has a great best friend like me who didn't mind getting a tattoo. In fact, I don't think Tara knows this but I already have one tattoo and even my parents know. They're pretty cool about it so this is no big deal.

"Hey Zayn? You ok?" Tara says while waving her hand in front of my face. "Hmm. Oh yeah. Just thinking." "About?" "How hungry I am." I quickly say and at that moment, my stomach growls. Tara laughs and we go downstairs for lunch. Lucky for us, my mom is in the kitchen. Ha ha. "Hey kiddos. Hungry?" "Yes." We both say. "Good. I was just getting ready to come talk to you two. The girls' want to go out for pizza and then go bowling. You guys' care to join?" "I'd love to." Tara pipes up. "Yeah. That'd be cool." I respond. "Great. I'll grab your sisters and then we'll be on our way."

~Tara's POV~

Once Zayn and I got back to his house, we played video games until we got hungry and went downstairs for lunch. His mom was taking his sisters out so we've decided to join them. Thankfully Zayn has long sleeves on and I have my bracelets so they won't find out about the tattoos. I don't think Trisha will have a huge problem with it but I still don't really want to risk it. Anyways, so far I'm having a blast. We've already had lunch and are at the bowling alley.

Right now, I'm sitting with Trisha as Zayn is up to bowl and the girls' went to the bathroom. "So Tara. I couldn't help but notice that your left wrist is wrapped up. Looks like maybe you got a tattoo?" Oh crap. "Uh. Yeah, I did. And uh, Zayn got one as well." I say nervously. "What are they of?" She questions. "I got Zayn's name on my wrist and he got mine. I thought it would be cool since we're best friends." "That was a good idea. You two will have to show me your tattoos within the next couple of days." "Sure. So you aren't mad?" "No Tara. Truth is Zayn already has a tattoo. And don't worry, I won't tell your parents." "Thanks Trisha. It means a lot to me." "Anything for you. You're like my own daughter." I smile at Trisha and then stand up and give her a hug.

"What's going on?" Zayn suddenly says while taking a seat. "Talking to your mom about our tattoos and how she's not going to tell my parents." "Yeah. Mom is pretty cool like that." He says shooting us both a smile. The girls' then come back and we continue bowling and chatting. After we finish a few games of bowling. The Maliks' drop me off at home. I'm able to get to my room without anyone noticing me. I decide to change into a long sleeve shirt to make sure my tattoo won't be visible to my family. I spend the rest of the evening in my room except for when it's time for dinner.

Thankfully at dinner, no one saw my tattoo and didn't even comment on me wearing long sleeves. As I get ready for bed, I end up sleeping in a long sleeve shirt just in case one of my family members feels the need to wake me up in the morning.


	34. Moving

~Tara's POV~

It's now May and there is only a week left of school. Over the past couple of months, I've spent even more time with Zayn. What I mean is, I've stayed the night with him practically every weekend and even a bit during the week despite having school. I've been able to tell that we are definitely moving so I decided to spend as much time with Zayn as possible before we leave. Thankfully Zayn and his family hasn't minded. They've actually enjoyed having me over.

On that Monday night at dinner, our parents finally tell us about moving. "You have got to be kidding me!? Not again!" My brother Stan says loudly. That's when all my other brothers' start complaining. I however, stay quiet since I practically already knew about this. "Tara, why aren't you saying anything?" Mom questions. "I already knew." "What do you mean?" "I overheard you and Dad talking about it one day so I've been prepared. Just waiting for the announcement." After my parents explain everything to us, nobody says anything else. We finish up dinner and as we all go our separate ways, still no one speaks a single word.

As soon as I get to my room, I pull out a duffle bag and pack some clothes and other things that'll I'll need in the morning. As I pick up my bag and head downstairs, I pull out my phone to text Zayn and let him know I'll be over shortly. I find my mom in the kitchen and let her know that I'm staying at Zayn's. "Alright Honey. Just remember to behave." I nod my head and pick up my school bag on the way out. After a ten minute walk, I get to Zayn's house. Right as I reach up to ring the doorbell, the door opens and reveals Zayn. "C'mon on in Tara." "Thanks." We reach his room and I set my stuff down before taking a seat on his bed.

"Alright, what's wrong?" "It's confirmed. We're moving. Mom and Dad told everyone at dinner." "When do you leave? Do you know where you are to?" "Next Wednesday and they never said where. They usually don't tell us that." "I hate this! What am I gonna do without you?" "I hate this too Zayn. You? What about me? I'll be going to a new school with nobody I know and I don't plan on making friends this time." I tell him. "Don't say that T. I'm sure you'll make friends. Especially since you might be there for a while." "Yeah whatever. Let's do something." Zayn nods in agreement with me and we decide to play some video games.

***A week and a half later***

It's Wednesday which means moving day. For the past week, Zayn has came over everyday after school to help me pack up and then we would go to his house for dinner and I would spend the night there. My parents were totally fine with that since I probably won't ever see Zayn again. It also allowed me to get away from my family. Especially my parents because I'm still mad at them for doing this.

Almost everything is packed up into the cars. I'm standing outside with Zayn and his family talking before we leave. "Alright. Time for everyone to say their last goodbyes." My dad says. I hug Zayn's sisters and Dad. When I hug Trisha, she whispers in my ear, "You are welcome to come visit and stay with us anytime Tara." "Thanks Trisha." I turn around and am faced with Zayn. He opens his arms and I run toward him and wrap him in a big hug. Both of us start crying. "Thank you for everything Zayn. You've been a great best friend. I don't know how I could've survived this year without you." "Don't mention it Tara. I'm so glad we became friends. Just remember to never forget me and that I'll always be here for you." "There's no way I could forget you." We stand there hugging and crying for a few more minutes. "Alright. Picture time." Mom says. I get a pictures with the whole Malik family, Trisha and I, the girls, and lastly Zayn. I then get in the car and stare out the window as we drive away.

~Zayn's POV~

When Tara came over nearly a week and a half ago and confirmed that she was moving away, I was so upset. We've gotten along so well and she has truly became my best friend. I don't want her to move away and I know she doesn't want to either. Ever since that night, I would help her pack and then we would go back to my house to have dinner and sleep. It was the best way that we could spend time together before she leaves.

When the day comes for them to move, my whole family shows up at Tara's house. Mostly to say goodbye to her. My family says goodbye to Tara. It's now my turn. She turns around from hugging my mom and faces me. I do the first thing that comes to mind and that is to open my arms up for a hug. She runs into my arms and we wrap each other into a big hug. We both start crying. We share some words between us and then stand there hugging and crying for a few more minutes. I hear her mom say, "Alright. Picture time." Regrettfully, I let go of Tara. She takes a picture with my whole family, then just my mom, sisters, and then lastly, me. Once she's in the car, I can't stop the tears. I just lost my best friend in the whole world. I don't know what to do without her anymore.


	35. A New Home

~Tara's POV~

After a few hours of driving and stopping for lunch, we have finally arrived at our new home. My parents never told us where we were moving to and I think they did that for a reason. But now that we are here, I can tell you where I'll be living. My family and I have moved to London. Don't get me wrong, I've heard a lot about London, but now I'm far away from Zayn and I really don't want to make any new friends.

As my parents and a couple of my brothers' begin unloading the cars, I quickly enter the house to go and find the best bedroom which will be mine. One thing that I do like about the new house, is that there are three floors and on the top floor, there are only three rooms. These three are definitely mine, Andrew's, and Stan's. I go quickly to find my two brothers' and inform them of their rooms. All three of us grab a couple of our bags and take them to the new rooms to ensure that the others' don't take our rooms from us.

After about three days, we have everything unpacked and have settled into the new house. We haven't met our neighbors yet but from what I can tell, there is no one around my age or even my brothers' ages. It appears that I'll be stuck in the house and hanging out with Andrew and Stan most of the summer.

***A Week Later***

So far, what I've predicted is true. However, it's not as bad as I've thought. My real brothers and I have been getting along really well. We've been playing video games and just hanging out in general. I've even gotten closer with my step-brothers. Well, Jason and Luke. Derek and I don't even want anything to do with each other. Anyways, back to Jason and Luke. They've joined in on playing video games and hanging out a few times. Zayn and I have still kept in contact. We text about three days a week. I've told him about how I'm getting along with my brothers', but I still miss hanging out with him. He says that Bradford is boring now without me being there. I really want to go visit him but I don't think my parents will allow it.

***Couple Weeks Later***

"Tara!" I hear Stan yell from downstairs. "Yeah?" I say back and then Stan enters my room. "Do you want to go for a picnic?" "Sure. Where at?" "You'll see. Now let's go." I follow behind Stan and Andrew is already in the car. I laugh and get in the back seat. Andrew rolls down the windows and turns the music up. We drive for quite a while just singing and enjoying the wind.

Andrew finally stops the car and I don't recognize any of our surroundings. "Where are we?" "Nottingham." "What? Why? I thought we were going on a picnic." "We are." Andrew says. "We just decided to go farther away from home. Plus, there's a surprise here for you." "What do you mean?" Neither one of them answer me. They get out of the car and I do the same. I follow my brothers to wherever we are gonna set up lunch. We set everything up and sit down to start eating. Next thing I know, my eyes are covered by someone's hands and I hear a familiar voice say, "What, not gonna invite me to join in on the picnic?" "Zayn?" I question. The person removes their hands and I turn around to see Zayn. I quickly jumped up and hug him. He hugs me back and laughs.

"What are you doing here?" "Well, your brothers' planned the whole thing so we could hang out." I turn back around and say, "Really?" Andrew nods his head. "Thank you, thank you." I wrap both Andrew and Stan in a hug before sitting down and pulling Zayn next to me. As we eat, we catch up on what's been happening since the move. After we get done eating, Stan pulls out the football and the four of us just mess around for the next couple of hours.

We decide to take a break, and that's when Zayn's phone rings. He answers it and talks to the person for a couple of minutes before hanging up. "Well Tara, I've got to go. That was my mom." "You have to?" "Yeah." He says. The four of us stand up and Zayn tells my brothers' bye and then stands in front of me. "I'm glad we got to hang out today T. We'll have to get together again." He smiles at me and I nod my head. We hug and tell each other goodbye. Once Zayn is gone, my brothers' and I pack up our stuff and head back home. I can't wait till I get to hang out with Zayn again.


	36. A New School

~Tara's POV~

We've been settled in London for a couple of months now. Summer is coming to an end and school is about to start up again. I really don't want to go through this without Zayn but I know I'm going to have to. I'm just lucky that we got to see each other over the summer a bit. Besides, we have still been keeping in contact. I really don't know what to expect with this new school. I haven't made any friends yet this summer and at this point, I could care less if I make any new friends.

I've changed a bit over the summer once again. My parents are probably happy about that. I've decided to drop the black clothes and I'm back to wearing my usual clothes. However, I haven't totally given up my rebel attitude. I still don't like my stepbrothers and stepdad so of course I'm going to act out and not listen to them. Thankfully, no one has seen my tattoo either. I've been able to keep it hidden since I've been wearing the bracelets that Niall, Liam, and Louis got me along with the locket from Harry.

Anyway, today is the first day of a new school year. All three of my stepbrothers are in college. My brother Andrew is a Senior and Stan is a Sophomore. I'm starting eighth grade. We all get ready for school, have breakfast, and make our way to school. At school, I part ways from my brothers' and go about another first day of school. The day drags on and all I want to do is go back home. It's so boring sitting here listening to the teachers explain what to expect this year. Blah, blah, blah. 

The next couple of days go by, and still no friends. I come home from school and get on my computer to chat with Zayn. This is also the best part of my day since Zayn and I are such close friends but are no where near each other. Zayn keeps telling me that I'll make friends and that it's only a matter of time. I know he is right but I know that once I make new friends, we'll have to pack up and leave again so there's no point.

The following week, I'm sitting in homeroom drawing when another person sits next to me. "I've noticed that you are new here." The girl says. "Yeah. Moved here over the summer from Bradford." "How come?" "My stepdad's new job." "That sucks." She says. "You're telling me. It's not the first move that we've made." "Wow. What's your name?" "Tara. Yours?" "I'm Stella. What are you working on there? It doesn't look like homework." "It's not. I'm just doing some drawings. It's kinda a hobby of mine." "Well you're good at it." "Thanks." It turns out that Stella and I have a few other classes together so we decide to sit by one another.

That evening, I tell Zayn about Stella and he's happy that there's someone I can hang out with. The rest of the week, Stella and I hang out and she even invites me to a party that weekend. I've actually been having a good time hanging out with Stella and we've became friends. We do a bunch of things together. It's really nice have a girl friend so we can do more girl things.

The year continues on and Stella and I are still doing everything together. I still talk with Zayn in the evenings. I still miss hanging out with him but at least I have someone to hang out with now so I'm not keeping Zayn from his friends and the parties that he is probably going to. 

The school year is almost over. I was expecting my parents to tell us that we are moving but the opposite is happening. We are staying right here in London. Hopefully, we stay here until I at least finish high school.


	37. It Can't Be

~Tara's POV~

Summer has come to an end, and I'll be starting my freshman year of high school. Thankfully, we didn't have to move so Stella and I have been hanging out all summer and I also have a friend as I start high school. I did visit Zayn a couple of times early on and we have still stayed in contact. Stella and I have one class together but not the same lunch. We'll make it through though.

On the first day, I decide on wearing a yellow v-neck with olive green shorts and black converse. I leave my hair down and put make-up on. I make sure that I put my bracelets and necklace from my friends on before heading downstairs for breakfast. Once breakfast is over, Andrew and I grab our things and head off to the school. I text Stella and ask her where she wants to meet up at. When I get to school, I head to my locker to put my things away and then head to where Stella is so we can hang out before class.

The warning bell sounds and Stella heads to her class and I head to mine which is English. I walk in the classroom and look around for a seat when I stop. In the back of the room is Zayn and Harry and two boys who look a lot like Louis and Liam. There's a fifth boy who looks familiar but that's it. I walk over towards the back and Zayn looks up and sees me headed that way. "Hey Tara." "Zayn!" I exclaim and give him a hug. I then turn to Harry. "Hey Harry." "Hi Tara." He says and gives me a hug. "No hello or hug for me?" A voice behind me says. Louis. "Come here Mr. Sassy." I say and laugh and then give Louis a hug. "Hi." "Liam?" "Yep, it's me." He says. "Wow." I say and we hug. "Remember me?" An Irish voice says. I turn to the last boy and look closer at him. "Niall? Is that really you?" "In the flesh." "Oh my gosh. You dyed your hair." "I did." Niall says and laughs and then gives me a hug. "I see you are still wearing your bracelets and necklace." Zayn says. "Of course. They came from you guys and I didn't want to forget about everyone." Niall, Liam, Louis, and Harry all show me the items that they have from me and I smile. I then introduce all five boys to one another. The tardy bell then rings so we all take our seats as class begins. 'I can't believe all of my best friends are actually here. This year is going to be so much fun!'

~Zayn's POV~

My family and I move to London two weeks before the start of school. My mom also enrolls me into the same school that Tara is at. I really want to tell her but I decide not to that way it will be a surprise when I see her on the first day of school. So for the next couple of weeks, I plan on getting settled in and just relaxing before the start of a new school year.

On the first day of school, I wake up and get ready for the day. I'm so excited to see Tara and be able to hang with her just like we used to. As I walk into my new school, I begin looking around for Tara. After I've gone to the office to get my schedule and then to my locker, I head to my first class and wait for class to begin. Who knows, maybe Tara will be in my first class and maybe I'll make some friends.

Students are filing in and I take notice of four boys sitting around me. They aren't really talking to anyone else so I assume they don't have any friends in this class or are new just like me. The tardy bell rings and a few more students come in and find a seat. I look up and I see Tara walking to the back of the room to where I am at. "Hey Tara." "Zayn!" She exclaims and gives me a hug. Tara then turns to the boys around me and talks with them. 'She must know them. I'm so happy to see Tara again and to know that we have at least one class together.' Once Tara is done talking with the others, she introduces us to one another and then it is time to start class.

~Tara's POV~

As the school day continued, I discovered that I have at least one class with each of the boys' and a couple with all of them in it. We also all have the same lunch. This year is going to be amazing! I have all of my best friends with me through high school. We have so much to catch up on.

Once the final bell rings, I introduce Stella to the boys' and we spend a few minutes chatting. Stella leaves and the boys' and I decide to go hang out at Harry's house and catch up on what we have missed in each other's lives and for the boys' to get to know one another so they can become best friends just like I am with each one of them.


	38. Friends Forever

~Tara's POV~

That first month of school, the boys got to know one another and they all became friends. I'm really happy that they are here and they are friends. We have so much planned to do all ready. We spend almost every second together. We go to school and then to somebody's house each day. Usually we stay until after supper. On the weekends, we usually have sleepovers. I'm truly blessed to have Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Harry as my best friends.

We have even decided that we are all going to the same college. We might even get an apartment together. Everything that I had to go through, finally worked out for the best.


End file.
